MHA- An Unrelenting Force (Up for Adoption)
by FreedonNadd
Summary: Another story about "What if Deku had a quirk all along?" In this one, he was born with the inverse of his mother's quirk, the ability to repel small objects, a quirk worthless for anything than passing the salt across the table. But with this quirk, Midoriya's never giving up spirit isn't crushed, he would try his hardest to be a hero, no matter what. (PM to Adopt this fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Note: This is my second time writing a Midoriya having a quirk story. In this one, I am planning on having no OC's or perhaps only one or two in very minor roles, like they only show up for a paragraph or so. I also don't know how often I will be able to update this story, so sorry ahead of time.**

* * *

In kindergarten, the teacher was letting the children have free time to play around, while she was talking to two men who came to fill out quirk registry forms for each of the children.

The teacher called students over one at a time, who spoke their name and the showed their quirk.

Bakugo and Midoriya were playing "Heroes", which consisted of Midoriya being the weak citizen and Bakugo was the hero… but it was a little twisted than what you'd expect.

It consisted mostly of Midoriya getting hurt and Bakugo laughing.

"Bakugo, can you come over here please?" the teacher asked, ready to get his Quirk Registry filled out.

One of the other kids walked up to Midoriya, "They are writing down our quirks on those papers. I am excited, are you?"

"Yeah! I'm going to be just like All Might!" Midoriya yelled out raising his fist into the air.

"Your quirk is cooler than mine Midoriya, you can push stuff away from you. All I can do is this" the kid said, pointing at the ground.

His shadow then started moving by itself, not doing the same actions as the kid was.

"Your quirk is cool too! It will get stronger as we all grow up."

"Midoriya" the teacher called.

Midoriya, happily ran over to the teacher and the people doing the quirk registry.

"Please tell these nice people your name, then show them your quirk" the teacher said as she squatted down next to Midoriya.

Midoriya nodded, "I am is Izuku Midoriya, and I'm going to be just like All Might!"

One person wrote down some stuff on a paper while the other one watched Midoriya with an intense gaze.

"Now show us your quirk…" they said in a monotonous voice.

Izuku held both of his hands out, aiming towards the pencil in the man's hand.

The man holding the pencil felt a light pressure on the pencil, but not enough to push it from his hand.

He loosened his grip some, then the pencil slowly started moving out of his hand, but after moving about an inch, it fell back into his hand, as Midoriya was exhausted.

"So is it wood control, or telekinesis?" The man with the pencil asked, uncertain.

"Midoriya here as the ability to repel objects" the teacher explained, as Midoriya was too visible tired to speak, "his limits are the object has to be only a pound or two at its heaviest, and he can only use his quirk in short time periods."

"Midoriya, are you able to push multiple objects at once?" the man with intense gaze asked.

Midoriya nodded, ran off for a moment, coming back with a pile of blocks that he arranged in towers around him.

He focused his quirk once more, the block towers started shaking gently, not enough to knock any of them over, but enough for the men to see.

The man with the intense gaze then said, "It's a quirk with a lot of possible uses, as long as you can train it, you can definitely be a hero in the future."

The man with the pencil then said as he wrote down, "Izuku Midoriya. Quirk: Repulsive Force."

Years later, a 14 year old Midoriya was standing in his room, tall block towers surrounding him.

He took a deep breath, and started focusing his quirk, the block towers shaking quickly back and forth.

He kept focusing pushing his power to its limits, pushing how long he would be able to sustain his quirk.

Over these years, he had been doing this kind of training all the time, pushing his body to 120% of its limits each day in order to train his quirk, but he gained very little progress.

Capping out at ten years old, his quirk's endurance kept growing, letting him using it for nearly 20 minutes before tiring out, but he still couldn't knock over the block towers.

He was only able to create at most five pounds of pressure when focused at a single point, but pushing out in all directions like this, he could barely get any pressure.

Midoriya's mother then yelled out, "Izuku, it's time to get ready for school. You can train more later. A good education is just as important as training your quirk."

She wanted to be supportive of Midoriya's dream to be a hero, but she knew the limits of his quirk, and that it would never grow any stronger beyond the point he was at. Her's never grew after a certain point, but she never told him. She didn't want to be the one to crush his dreams.

Midoriya ran out of his room, and out the door without grabbing anything to eat beforehand.

His mother sighed, he was so dedicated that he would forget to eat half the time, but when he did eat, it would be enough to feed a family with all the physical training he was putting himself through trying to grow stronger.

Later, Bakugo was trying to intimidate Midoriya into backing out of his application to U.A. claiming that with a useless quirk like his, Midoriya would have been better off quirkless.

Bakugo slapped his hand onto Midoriya's shoulder and it start smoldering, "Maybe you should try that quirk out against a villain, then you'll see exactly how useless it is Deku… maybe the villain will do you a favor and help you get to the next life, maybe then you'll get a better quirk."

Midoriya was wincing in pain, then started focusing his quirk into his shoulder, repelling Bakugo's hand ever so slightly.

"Not gonna work, loser!" Bakugo said pushing his hand down harder than Midoriya could repel, burning his shoulder even more before giving up.

Midoriya left the school, in his hands was a journal labelled, "Hero Analysis for the Future", Midoriya had taken meticulous notes on every hero he saw, hoping to learn ways that his quirk could be used even if he could make it any stronger.

That when a villain made of slime attacked Midoriya, trying to enter his body in order to hide.

Midoriya struggled, using his quirk at its maximum to keep the slime villain from going down his mouth.

"Let me in!" the slime was commanding Midoriya, but Midoriya kept pushing himself to hold back the slime villain.

The strain eventually became too much and Midoriya was starting to blackout.

When he woke up, he was being carried in the arms of All Might, towards a hospital.

It took Midoriya a moment to realize that he was in the arms of his hero, "ALL MIGHT!?" he yelled out in the most fanboy voice.

All Might suddenly stopped and set Midoriya down, "AH! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT, I WAS AFRAID THAT VILLAIN HAD HARMED YOU, NOT TO WORRY I TRAPPED HIM IN HERE" All Might said pulling out a water bottle with the slime villain in it, he slid the bottle back into his pocket, and then said, "WELL, I MUST BE OFF!"

All Might then turned to leap into the air, when Midoriya had leapt and grabbed his legs, "All Might, wait!"

All Might looked down at Midoriya wrapped around his legs, keeping him from leaving, "I REALLY MUST BE LEAVING, I HAVE HERO STUFF TO ATTEND TO!"

"I just have a question to ask you, and I also wanted to get your signature."

"WELL ALRIGHT, JUST MAKE YOUR QUESTION QUICK!"

Midoriya let All Might go, and pulled out his journal to have All Might sign as he asked the question, "I wanted to know, can someone with a worthless quirk, or even someone without a quirk become a hero, like you. You see, my quirk lets me repel objects, but I can't push anything weighing more than five pounds when I focus it on a single object…" Midoriya kept talking keeping All Might stuck there until he timed out.

Once Midoriya finished talking and looked up, he noticed the skeleton like man in place of All Might, "AHHH ALL MIGHT!?"

"Not so loud, kid… I don't really want people to know about this form" he said as he sat on the grass next to the walkway the two of them were standing on, "About five years back, I got badly injured by a villain, I can on be a hero around three hours a day now" he said revealing his stomach, "What you were saying about useless quirks… no quirk is useless, some just seem that way until their use gets figured out. I'm sure you can be a hero… go ahead and show me your quirk, try pushing me with it."

Midoriya was stammering, his hero All Might was asking him to show him his quirk, Midoriya was so excited he was about to faint, but instead he focused and then placed his hands in front of them, and started using his quirk, All Might felt a sudden, but weak pressure, Midoriya was giving it his all, but All Might was able to be unaffected with minimal effort.

"Don't be afraid to put your all into it, kid" All Might said.

"This- is- my all…" Midoriya said in a strained voice.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could only push five pounds… can your quirk also work as a barrier around you, or is it only one direction like that?" All Might asked, curious about Midoriya's quirk.

"I can make it as a barrier, a single direction, or a direction from each hand" Midoriya explained.

"So if your quirk was able to push, say… a hundred pounds instead of five… how would you use it as a hero?"

Midoriya was quiet for a moment, he had been focused on training his quirk, and new techniques, that he hadn't thought about what he would do once his quirk was stronger, "I would use the single direction force as an attack, the barrier as a defense against villains. Then if it was ever a disaster, and people need rescuing, I would be able to use it to lift debris off of trapped people, or keep debris from falling and hitting them."

"Now say your quirk could push a thousand pounds?"

"I could use my quirk as a pillow if anyone fell off a building, repel a villain from a group of people."

"One last question for you kid, how focused can you make that force?" All Might then ripped a blank page from Midoriya's journal and held it up, "Try to make a hole in the page."

Midoriya put his hands together, but realized it would be too big of an area, so he made a finger gun and aimed at the paper, firing a surge of pressure at the page, punching a hole the size of his fingertip through it.

All Might looked at the hole and pondered for a few minutes, just how strong could this quirk become if he was the one to succeed him.

Then that thought fled, he wanted a kid who already had a powerful quirk, that way they would be able to defeat All for One in the future.

"Alright kid," All Might said as he stood up, he then held up two fingers and said, "I got two pieces of advice for you. The first being to practice using your quirk like you just did to fire a hole through the paper, the next being for you to learn how to use your quirk at different levels, from 1% to a hundred. If your quirk does grow any further, you don't want to accidentally use too much force."

All Might then waved and started walking off.

Midoriya had tears in his eyes and he nodded, "Thank you, I'll be a great hero, just like you!"

All Might stopped and turned his head, "You'll be better off as a police officer if you want to help people, they get a lot of crap because of us pro heros, but its a noble profession. Your quirk is better suited to that, a nonlethal version of a gun is what you just made with your fingers."

All Might then walked off, not realizing that the bottle he had holding the villain, had cracked from when Midoriya used his quirk on All Might, and the villain had escaped while the two of them were talking.

Midoriya fell to his knees and started crying, his hero, who always said that anyone could be a hero, had just crushed his dreams. Telling him, he couldn't be a pro-hero.

Midoriya, heard a scream that was cut off midway, and started walking in the direction of it, wiping his tears away, hoping to be able to see some heroes in action.

What he saw was a girl, trapped by the slime creature he had just been attacked by.

He saw what looked like earphone jacks, whipping around, trying to stab into the slime villain, but he would move his slime each time before it stabbed in.

Midoriya quickly looked around for a pro-hero to rescue her, but there was no one besides him in the area.

He started panicking not knowing what to do, if he ran after All Might, he could help the girl.

Then his eyes made contact with the girls, he could see her fear, he could remember the feeling she was going through.

When he realized what was happening he had already covered half the distance between himself and the slime villain.

His legs had been moving by themselves, and his hand was in the shape of a finger gun, firing off small blasts of pressure, distracting the slime villain.

"YOU'RE THAT KID FROM EARLIER!" Midoriya heard the slime villain said.

Then one of the earphone jacks stabbed into the slime villain and he started vibrating in agony.

"YOU LITTLE B-AHHHHH!" the slime villain yelled out dropping the girl.

The girl ran to besides Midoriya, and took up a fighting pose, "Thanks" she said bluntly, ready to defend against the slime villain.

"YOU PATHETIC KIDS" the slime villain said, ready to fight.

The slime villain leapt at the two of them, then All Might had appeared between the two of them, punching the slime villain, "FEAR NOT CHILDREN, FOR I AM HERE!"

All Might quickly trapped the slime villain into a new bottle that wasn't cracked, and by the time he had finished, there was already a bunch of people who had swarmed to see All Might, asking for autographs and pictures.

Midoriya had started walking off, when the girl from earlier had stopped him, "Hey… wait up for a moment…"

Midoriya turned and faced the girl, "Oh hey, are you alright?"

She nodded, "I just wanted to thank you. If you didn't run in, who knows what would have happened. Well anyways, thanks you'll make a good hero someday" she said plainly before walking off.

Midoriya smiled, the girl had said he would make a good hero. In his mind, he knew he couldn't be a hero with the quirk he had, but in his heart, he didn't want to give up his dream.

He smiled as he walked home, happy about what the girl had said, when All Might suddenly appeared, "I AM HERE"

"A-All Might?" Midoriya's voiced wavered.

All Might reverted back to his skinny form, "What's your name again, kid?" he asked as he coughed up blood.

"I-Izuku Midoriya" he gulped.

"Well, Midoriya, I was wrong about you, your quirk isn't suitable for police work at all" All Might said, crushing Midoriya's heart even more, "It's the quirk of a true hero!"

"W-What? But I can't do anything with it, I couldn't even defend myself against that slime villain."

"Yeah, but you rushed in to save that girl, tell me, what was going through your mind when that happened?"

"I don't know, I just- my legs were just moving without me thinking…"

All Might laughed, "Just what I thought… Young Midoriya, my quirk lets me stockpile power and pass it down to the next generation, and I have chosen you to be my successor. Young Midoriya, you too can be a hero."

Midoriya dropped to his knees and began crying, those words were the ones he had been waiting to hear his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya was on Dagobah Municipal Beach, moving trash back and forth.

"Why am I doing this again?" Midoriya asked, slowly dragging a fridge across the beach.

"Although you've been training your body your entire life. You haven't been training it to handle the sheer power of One for All, you've been training certain muscle groups in order to enhance your quirk, but One for All will flow through all your muscle groups not just the certain ones."

Midoriya nodded and understood, ready to dedicate himself to training, then All Might said, "In the spare time, you need to train your quirk as well, figuring out the difference between one and a hundred. That way, once One for All is flowing through your body, you won't shatter it into a million pieces."

"W-whaaa?" Midoriya asked in surprise.

All Might started laughing and took a picture of the fearful Midoriya, "Don't worry just stick to this plan I made for you, to the letter, and you'll be ready in time for the entrance exam into U.A.

Midoriya trained every chance he got, he was practicing his quirk at 1% during class, sliding small scraps of paper around his desk.

In the final week of his training, he had finished what All Might tasked him with ahead of time.

All Might looked at the beach, and even trash outside of the designated area was cleaned, he was looking around, then saw Midoriya asleep against a pile of trash, covered in sweat.

"Hey kid, wake up" All Might said, nudging Midoriya a little bit with his foot.

Midoriya groggily woke up and asked what was going on, when All Might had handed him a hair telling him to eat it.

All Might had to explain his power to Midoriya, how eating his DNA was the only way to gain his powers.

After getting it down, he said, "I don't feel any different."

"Of course you don't kid, you gotta let it digest. Go home, take a nap, get something to eat, meet back here this afternoon, and you can start training your quirk."

Midoriya had gone home and napped, by the time he woke, his mother had prepared some lunch for him.

Midoriya was ravenous, eating 2… 3… 4 servings more than he normally did.

"Izuku? Where do you go so early each morning?" She asked slightly concerned.

"I've been cleaning up the beach, getting rid of all the trash."

His mother smiled, "That's a very good thing to be dedicating your time to…"

"Yeah, and it's been great for helping me train" Midoriya said excitedly.

"Izuku…" his mother didn't say another word, she wasn't sure if her heart could handle crushing his, so she just smiled and nodded, being supportive of him.

Midoriya got back to the beach, he saw All Might making a sand castle.

Midoriya was certain if he said anything, the sand castle would be destroyed in an instant and he would denying it ever existing.

Midoriya watched for a few minutes, until All Might was done, he looked proud of his sand castle.

Then a voice him asked, "What are you looking at, kid?"

Midoriya turned around and it was All Might, "A-All Might!? But you were?" Midoriya pointed to the All Might imposter making the sand castle.

Midoriya looked back and the imposter started walking off giving Midoriya a better look, it was just a random person who looked similar to All Mights skinny form.

"You thought that was me?" All Might asked, then was quietly for a moment, "Why don't you try using your quirk to knock the flag off of the sand castle?"

The Sand Castle was a good 20 meters away, and Midoriya could barely see the flag.

"My quirk can't travel that far All Might, maybe half of that distance at most" Midoriya said.

"Just try it, try at 5% of your power, I'm sure you'll knock the flag over" All Might said encouraging Midoriya.

Midoriya held his fingers once more in a gun shape, took a deep breath and began focusing on the flag. All Might only said to use 5% of his power, but Izuku doubted he would be able to hit it with that little of strength.

"Actually kid you better make it 3% just to be on the safe side" All Might said, right before Midoriya used his quirk.

Midoriya stopped and refocused, drawing on only 3%.

He began feeling energy rippling through his bottle, concentrating in his finger.

He didn't notice it, but small sparks of lightning started jumping around his fingertip as he was focusing.

He then fired off his quirk, and the sand castle exploded.

All Might started laughing while Midoriya dropped to his knees in disbelief, his finger in mild pain.

"GUESS YOU HAVE THE QUIRK OF A TRUE HERO NOW, MIDORIYA MY BOY!" All Might yelled out as he grew to his muscular form.

What he hadn't realized was the amount of attention he drew from appearing out of thin air.

"Is that All Might?" several voices started saying.

"OH NO… MIDORIYA, IT'S TIME I TEACH YOU THE IMPORTANT LESSON OF RETREATING!" All Might yelled out, grabbing Midoriya by a shoulder and running, dragging Midoriya behind him.

For that week, All Might was helping Midoriya figure out the limits of his quirk, as well as some of the applications.

Midoriya was stuck, floating a half a meter off the ground while using One for All as a barrier around him at 8%.

"Try condensing the field around you, kid. Try to get it down to an inch without going down in power" All Might said, trying to help.

"HOW DO I DO THAT?" Midoriya yelled out in fear.

"Hell if I know, this is your quirk not mine!" All Might yelled back.

His barrier suddenly started rolling slowly towards the ocean, he started yelling more in fear.

"It's now or never, kid!"

Midoriya closed his eyes tightly, and tried to slow his rapid breathing.

Slowly the barrier around him started shrinking until it was only an inch away from his skin.

He opened his eyes and realized he was upside down, "Whaaa?"

Then his body fell onto the sand, making the sand beneath him blow upwards and away from his quirk, making a large Midoriya shaped crater in the sand.

"Good job kid, you can successfully use 8%, you feeling okay?" All Might asked.

"My muscles feel strained, but I think I can go further."

"No need" All Might said walking over to him, "8% is probably your body's limit. You might be able to push 12 to 15% in a crisis, but you need to learn how One for All works with your quirk. You might want to be a defensive hero, shielding against attacks. Maybe offensive using shockwaves created from punches to deal additional damage to villains. I guess you might be able to go the speed type, if you launch your body around through your quirk or something."

The week was over with quickly, all the training that Izuku was going to get before the practical exam was over.

What he had learned was how to control 8% of One for All's power, and how to make his barrier nearly to skin level, rather than a few inches to feet.

The last piece of advice All Might had given Midoriya was, that One for All wouldn't only enhance his quirk, but his physical attributes as well. Midoriya had no idea how to separate the two quirks, but he had no more time to train, it was the day of the exam.

Izuku was standing with a group of students ready to take the exam, when he saw a girl with short brown hair rubbing her wrist, a girl that he had talked to earlier.

He had tripped and used his quirk to keep himself from falling, right as the girl tried to use her quirk to keep him from falling. He had accidentally injured her hand and wanted to apologize.

He began walking that way when another student had stopped him, thinking that Midoriya was trying to distract her, but when Midoriya tried to explain what he was doing, the exam had already started, leaving Midoriya by himself.

It took him a moment to realize what had happened, he ran straight into the arena to find that everyone was already taking down on the robots, he kept searching for a robot not already destroyed.

However, people were destroying them faster than he could find them.

He ran down an alleyway, and saw half a dozen 2 point and 3 point robots waiting for someone to walk past, he had accidentally snuck up behind them.

He formed each of his hands into finger guns, then started firing off his quirk at each of the robots at 12%.

Each shot recoiled through his fingers, slightly damaging them with each shot, but at 12%, the shots were powerful enough to go cleanly through the heads of the robots.

2… 5… 7… 9… 11 points he earned as he destroyed five of the robots in succession, but then he missed as he fired at the last robot.

It turned and charged at him, moving too quickly and chaotically for Midoriya to hit.

Midoriya took a quick breath, then made his quirk explode out as a barrier.

The walls of the alleyway cracked, showing the force that Midoriya was giving off, but it continued growing, until it slammed into the 3 point robot crushing its head in the blink of an eye, making Midoriya reach 14 points as his new total.

Midoriya ran out of the alleyway, back onto the main street, then he heard rumbling.

He turned his head, and a massive robot worth 0 points began rampaging through the city.

He stumbled backwards and fell onto the group, watching the robot as it approached.

The rest of the students taking the test started running in the opposite direction of the robot.

Midoriya began rising to his feet, but then he noticed something, the girl from earlier was pinned underneath some rubble.

Once again, before Midoriya realized what was happening he was falling.

From Uraraka's point of view, Midoriya began running towards her, then one of his step launched him up a few feet towards a building, then another step had launched him across the street onto a rooftop.

Her eyes kept tracking Midoriya as he was moving closer towards her, freely moving higher and higher, towards the head of the robot.

She smacked her injured hand into the rubble pinning herself, and freed herself from it.

She turned and looked upwards, seeing Midoriya face to face with the massive zero point robot.

He slapped his hand onto it's face, nothing happened for a moment, but then the entire head of the robot was launched clean off of its body. As the head was launched off in one direction, Midoriya was launched off in the other. Uraraka chased after the flying Midoriya.

He would have been able to protect himself, simply by creating a large barrier around his body, but Midoriya saw where he was flying towards. Straight towards where all the other test takers were standing, watching the robot blowing up. If he used his barrier, he would have harmed everyone, and one of his arms weren't working so he wasn't able to change his direction. It took nearly 35% for him to launch the robot's head off, more than enough to tear fracture the bones in his arm and tear the muscles.

He was just about to crash, he was about 8 feet above the ground and he felt a slap on his stomach, he kept flying, but was no longer falling, just moving straight above the students.

He was slowly down, and once he was clear of the students, he fell to the ground, and he was able to form a barrier to protect himself.

He walked through the crowd of people and saw what had caused him to fly over everyone.

It was once again the brown haired girl, puking her guts out.

Midoriya was going to talk to the girl and thank her, but then Recovery Girl and a group of other people came out to tend to the injured, taking Uraraka to the infirmary to help her replenish her fluids.

"Any injuries?" Recovery Girl asked.

No one seemed to speak up, all they had gotten were scrapes and bruises, nothing major, only Midoriya with his injured arm.

He was lucky, the injury was little enough that he didn't need to go to the infirmary to rest after Recovery Girl healed him. It slightly saddened Midoriya, as he wanted to talk to the girl, but he figured he would get the chance to later if they both got into U.A.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was surprised to get 19 favorites, 25 followers, and 4 reviews right after publishing the story, and nearly 300 views. I realized those numbers aren't massive, but that was a faster growth than my previous stories have had. I wrote this chapter pretty quickly, so sorry if it isn't good, but I feel that this is part of the universe that they need to talk about a little bit more.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, make sure to favorite/follow or leave a review on if you like the story or not, or any small suggestions you may have.**

* * *

Izuku was unable to contact All Might after the exam, and he couldn't legally practice his quirk in public without All Might there as supervision. So Izuku decided to go update his quirk registry.

He walked into the large government building, and walked over to the quirk registry, and walked up to the woman at the counter. He then said in a voice, that sounded like he had said it a million times. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, ID number-"

"Yeah, yeah… Midoriya, quirk, Repulsive Force. You here to update your quirk, or did you want to look through the declassified parts quirk registry again?" the woman said in an exhausted tone, this wasn't the first time Midoriya was here, "I gotta tell you, there's only 63 new quirks since you came last time."

"I'm here to update my quirk, and if I have some time afterwards I'll look at the registry."

The woman sighed and reached behind her, her arm stretching to a nearby filing cabinet, she pulled out a folder, nearly 3 inches thick and set it on the counter, "You're lucky that it hadn't been re-filed yet… otherwise…" she slid a finger across her neck with a deathful stare at Midoriya.

She handed him the folder and started pulling out some paperwork for him to fill out, "So what are you adding this time?" she asked.

"I'm not adding anything, I'm removing the physical limit on my quirk" Midoriya said casually.

The woman looked at Midoriya, ready to kill him, "That is so much more paperwork…"

She put the papers in her hands away and gave Midoriya a larger set of papers, "You know the drill, fill them out and then go to quirk testing."

Midoriya walked over to an area of chairs, he then noticed the brown haired girl from the entrance exam sitting at one of the seats waiting for her number to be called.

Midoriya sat a few seats away from her, close enough to talk, but far enough away that it wasn't creepy, and he started filling out his paperwork.

Uraraka eventually noticed Midoriya, and yelled out excitedly, "You're that plain faced kid from the exam!"

It startled Midoriya making him drop his pen.

Uraraka started talking about how cool it was to see him jumping from building to building, then blowing the head off the robot, using dozens of hand gestures and sound effects.

While she was talking, Midoriya was on the ground looking around for the pen, he had no idea where it had rolled off to.

"Here you go" he heard Uraraka say.

He stood on his knees and turned his head, noticing he was face to face to the girl squatting next to him.

He fell over, surprised to see her so close to him.

"You needed a pen right? You can use mine, I already finished filling out my forms" she said trying to hand him the pen.

Midoriya hesitantly took the pen and struggled to say, "T-thank you…" his voice trembling in nervousness.

"So are you moving here to go to U.A. as well? My quirk was registered at another office so I had to get it registered here too, that way I can submit my costume designs to U.A." Uraraka said as she sat back in her seat.

"N-no, I'm just… I needed to update my quirk registry" Midoriya said as he sat in his seat.

Uraraka moved closer, sitting in the seat right next to Midoriya, "My name is Ochaco Uraraka, my quirk is called Gravity" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm I-Izuku Midoriya. I have… my quirk is called Repulsive Force" he said nervously as there was a girl sitting so close to him.

Uraraka then looked at the massive folder that was his quirk registry, it was 3 inches thick, while her's was just a handful of papers.

"Eh? Midoriya, why is your quirk registry so big?" she asked as she held her folder to his as a comparison.

"Because he comes in once or twice a month when he finds out something new about his quirk!" the woman at the counter yelled out.

"Do you really update it that oftenly?" Uraraka asked.

Midoriya nodded, "But some of the times I'm here, I'm reading the list of registered quirks."

"You're allowed to do that?"

"All the declassified ones…" Midoriya explained.

Uraraka opened her mouth to say something else, when a feminine voice said, "Don't I know you?"

Midoriya didn't look thinking the voice was talking to Uraraka, "I don't think so… I'm Ochaco Uraraka, nice to meet you."

"Kyoka Jiro. I was actually talking to him" the voice replied.

Midoriya looked up and saw a girl with earphone jacks connected to her earlobes.

"You're that guy who saved me from the slime villain!" Jiro yelled out as soon as she saw his face, "Are you trying to get an approval for your hero costume?"

"No I'm just updating my quirk registry" Midoriya said in a timid voice.

"Did you not apply to U.A.? I was sure you would have gotten in" Jiro asked.

"He did apply to U.A. he and I were in the same exam!" Uraraka yelled out.

"So what did your letter say?" Jiro asked as she sat on the opposite side of Midoriya.

Midoriya's face was now as red as a tomato, not one, but TWO girls were talking to him, "I- I don't… my letter didn't come yet…" Midoriya stammered.

Jiro then said, "Well, I just got mine yesterday…"

"And mine came a few days ago" Uraraka added.

There was suddenly a flutter in Midoriya's gut, he was probably going to have his letter waiting for him at home.

He had just finished up his paperwork, when the woman at the counter yelled out, "The three of you can go to quirk testing now… Midoriya you mind guiding them?"

Midoriya stood up and nodded, he took a gulp and said, "Follow me."

Midoriya led the two girls through the government building with ease, typing in the codes necessary to get through the doors leading to quirk testing.

Security guards nodded at Midoriya, and random workers waved to him as he went by.

"You have a family member who works here or something?" Jiro asked.

Midoriya shook his head, "I'm just here a lot."

The eventually made it to quirk testing.

It was a large gym with a table with three people eating their lunches, "Mo-doriyo" one of the people said happily with full mouth. Then Jiro and Uraraka followed Midoriya in. The three people quick hid their lunches, and swallowed what was in their mouths.

"We didn't know other people were joining you" the guy who had talked food in his mouth said.

"I just need approval on this device for my hero costume at U.A." Jiro said putting the papers on the table.

"An amp? Sure… whatever…" the female official said stamping Jiro's paper, "Just turn this in at the counter."

Jiro then left, being guided back by a security guard.

"What about you?" the female official asked Uraraka.

"I'm moving here to go to U.A. so I have to register my quirk for this district" she explained.

The first official then asked Midoriya, "And you, Midoriya?"

"I have to remove something from my quirk registry" he said handing the file over.

"Let's see the most recent update describes your quirk as, "The ability to create control quick bursts or steady streams of pressure from your body, mimicking the power of repulsive telekinesis, the limit is 5 pounds of pressure" what do you need to change this time?"

"I have to take off the limit" Midoriya said bluntly.

The three officials said nothing, just looking at him. They then started laughing, "That's a good one Midoriya… your limit hasn't increased since you were 10 years old. What is it now 7 pounds of pressure?"

"More like a thousand…" Midoriya said timidly.

The three officials got dead quiet, sensing that Midoriya wasn't joking around.

"Can you show us?" the female official asked, pointing at a large weight on the gym floor.

Midoriya nodded, walking to weight, he placed a hand on it and started focusing his quirk at 8%.

Nothing.

12%.

Still nothing.

Midoriya pushed his quirk to the safety limit of 20%.

The weight slowly started sliding across the gym floor.

Once it was a meter away, he stopped.

Rubbing his arm, that felt like it was on the verge of breaking.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" the expressions of the three officials screamed.

The third official, who had been quiet so far quickly composed himself, tightening his tie, he brushed his hair back with his fingers, then in the calmest voice possible said, "What the fuck, Izuku?"

Uraraka laughed, "You guys should have seen him at the U.A. entrance exam, destroyed a robot 50 stories tall just by slapping it!"

"Once more Izuku, what the fuck?" The third official repeat in his calm voice.

"What happened is that I realized I was applying my quirk the wrong way" Midoriya lied, "I had been self-limiting myself because I was using my quirk wrong. Once I switched my method, my years of training suddenly avalanched into my quirk, make it much stronger."

The first official looked as if he was on the verge of having a psychotic breakdown, they had seen Midoriya so much, and he changed so rapidly it made no sense.

The third official, was the only one not losing their mind, they then said, "Alright Izuku, we will update your quirk registry. Did you have any costume designs you wanted to get approved?"

"I haven't gotten my letter from U.A. yet…" Midoriya explained.

"We can pre-approve it, moron…"

Midoriya hadn't realized that was possible, he quickly grabbed a few pieces of paper and started writing up costume elements, "Let Uraraka do her quirk testing while I work on this" he said as he sat on the floor and started furiously scribbling on the papers, muttering to himself about different design ideas.

"Alright Ms. Uraraka, your file please?" The first official asked after he finished composing himself.

Uraraka handed it over, "It isn't anything too flashy, like Midoriya's quirk…"

The officials all glanced at her paperwork, "It all seems to be in order… Gravity, huh? A pretty strong quirk… except may induce sickness if overused…"

The female official then said, "Ms. Uraraka please show us your quirk in action." They waved their hand toward the weights on the field.

Uraraka started walking through the field tapping each one and humming, making all the weights start to float off the ground.

Once there was a dozen floating in the air, she said, "Tada!" and did a little bow.

The officials looked at her in amazement. A different kind of amazement than they had expressed for Midoriya, but they were still amazed.

"So it comes from those pads on your fingertips?" The third official asked.

"Fingertips! Of course!" Midoriya said loudly as he kept scribbling on the paper.

Uraraka nodded, "Anything I touch my fingertips to I can make float, and if I touch my hands together, I can float, but I'll definitely get sick afterwards."

"And how do you release your quirk?"

Uraraka closed her eyes and pushed her fingertips together, "Release!"

The weights started dropping from the sky denting the floor slightly, and shaking the room.

"Sorry…" she said.

"Not a problem, this room has seen plenty worse…" The first official said, "Well, Ms. Uraraka that was all we needed." He grabbed the stamp and stamped the papers, "Just take these to the counter and you'll be done."

Uraraka took the papers happily, then looked at Midoriya wondering if she should wait for him.

"Umm… Midoriya?" she asked as she bent down towards him as he was drawing on the ground, unaware of what was going on.

"If I add these on the wrists, I can use my quirk to manipulate them as an attack, but then I need to be sure to add one of these at my wrist so my costume won't explode…" he was muttering.

"Leave him, he'll be like this for at least the next half hour, and we will probably disapprove half of his design ideas" the third official said.

Uraraka nodded, "Thank you for your time." Then she walked out the door.

After Midoriya finished his costume designs, he had some time to kill while the three officials were reviewing his ideas.

He went back to the front counter, and the woman knew what he was going to ask before he said anything. Handing him the file of new declassified quirks.

There was two ways for a quirk to be declassified, and open for public viewing, either the quirk holder had died, or the quirk holder had waived their right to privacy. Most Pro Heros declassified their quirks as the press would eventually figure out their quirks either way.

Midoriya took a seat and started going through the list, "That's Kamui Woods… Mt. Lady… Half-Hot Half-Cold?" Midoriya said as he went through the list, "The ability to create flames from the left half of their body, and ice from the right half"... that's so cool! Declassified because of… waiver, it's the Pro Hero Endeavor's child."

Midoriya kept going through the list, finding the quirks of many rookie heroes, as well as the quirks of people with weak quirks who waived their rights to privacy. He had gone through 60 of the 63 declassified quirks, when the woman at the counter yelled out, "They're ready for you Midoriya!"

Midoriya walked over to the counter and handed her the file and asked, "Can you print me a copy of the last three quirk in the file? I didn't get to them."

The woman sighed, "I got this job because I barely had to do anything. Then you showed up… making me actually do work…" she took the file and walked off to print Midoriya a copy.

Midoriya went back to the quirk testing room, and there was two additional people there, and a whiteboard with drawings on it.

"Ah Midoriya, we had a few questions on your costume designs… Mr. Wilhelm?"

One of the two additional people walked over to the whiteboard and pointed at a drawing, "Is this what your idea was for those pieces of metal? Bernoulli's Principle?"

Midoriya looked at the drawing closely, "I actually didn't think of that, the pieces of metal were just escape points for my quirk so I wouldn't blow up my costume, but can I have that instead?"

Mr. Wilhelm sighed, "Yes we approved this design already, but you can't have as many on your suit as your drawing, so you will have to replace the rest of them with loose knit mesh fabrics."

Mr. Wilhelm assistant then pointed to the next drawing, "These vents on the back on your hands. Same idea?"

Midoriya nodded.

"Approved."

Mr. Wilhelm then point at the last drawing, "These coming from your wrists. Are they supposed to work as improvised weapons?"

Midoriya nodded, "I thought I could direct my quirk into them to control the movement."

Mr. Wilhelm sighed, "Normally this wouldn't be allowed until you are a pro, but seeing that it's you Midoriya… I don't know what to say…"

When Midoriya got home that afternoon, he was so happy about the costume design he got approved, then he heard a voice.

"Izuku! It's here!" his mother yelled out, meeting him at the front door, an envelope in hand, his letter from U.A.

He knew on the practical he had gotten 14 point for destroying robots, but after listening to All Might through the letter, he learn that he had received 70, as he was able to destroy the zero point robot with little injury to himself, or destruction to the city. Making his total 84 points, the highest score out of all the examinees.

"WELCOME, IZUKU MIDORIYA. TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA" the hologram of All Might said, with a small sense of pride in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so I was rushing through all the beginning stuff to get to this point. I'll try to slow down the events from this point on. And I am surprised by how my favs/follows more than doubled when I posted ch. 3, and I'm past 1000 views. I mean it isn't a big number but its still surprising. This is what I had written up to before I started uploading chapters, so the next chapter is going to be a little while before I can upload it. Anyone who's read the previous chapters and made it to here, you should enjoy the pace of this chapter a bit more, as it starts setting up several subplot elements.**

 **Anyways make sure to fav/follow or leave a review telling me what you might like to see, or if you have anything else to say. Thanks for the support.**

* * *

On the first day of school, Midoriya was walking through the halls trying to find classroom 1-A.

He saw a group of kids walking in one direction, so he ran over to them, "Excuse me, I'm wondering if you guys knew where class 1-A is?"

One kid with purple hair and tired eyes asked, "Are you in the hero course?"

"Yeah-" Midoriya voice suddenly stopped.

"You were beaten by my quirk this easily, shows you just how messed up the hero entrance exam is…" the boy said, "Well… I guess I'll let you go."

Midoriya put a hand to his head, "What happened?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry about that… it was my quirk, the name's Hitoshi Shinso. To get to class 1-A you just want to continue down this hallway, make a left, another left, then a right. Then the classroom should be on your right. If it isn't I apologize ahead of time. I'm just as new to this school as you."

"Thanks… I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way!" Midoriya said running towards the classroom.

"What a strange kid… I'll have to crush him in the sports festival so I can take his place in the hero course…" Shinso said as he and his group of friends walked towards their own class.

"Shinso, your quirk is more suited for a villain than a hero's" one of the kids said laughing.

* * *

Midoriya eventually came across a giant door, designed for any freakishly tall students.

Midoriya slowly opened the door to see Bakugo getting yelled at by another student for putting his feet on the desk.

The student then noticed Midoriya and introduced himself, "I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida." It turned out to be the student from the exam who had stopped Midoriya from talking to Uraraka.

"P-pleased to meet you Iida. I'm Izuku Midoriya" Midoriya said nervously, he was intimidated from Iida's behavior at the exam, and Iida's confident voice was making Midoriya feeling even less confident.

"Midoriya… you…" Iida started saying in a ominous voice, making Midoriya's knees quake, "You perceived the true nature of that practical exam. While I did not! I misjudged you!" he said loudly. Even though it was a nice thing to say, the tone was still intimidating Midoriya

"Hey! Midoriya!" a feminine voice yelled.

Uraraka ran up to the door, "You got into U.A.! I knew it, the way that you destroyed that giant robot must have gotten you like 60 rescue points or maybe even more! I got 60 myself, since I kept you from falling into the crowd of people" Uraraka said punching the air, and gesturing with her hands as she talked.

Midoriya's face was now vividly red, and he felt like he was about to collapse, in his mind he was thinking, "Was she this cute before? I can't believe this girl is even talking to me!"

"Now isn't the time to compare scores…" they heard a voice from behind them.

They slowly turned to the voice to see a man with bloodshot eyes laying in a sleeping bag in the hallway.

"Take your seats" the man commanded.

Everyone quickly ran to their seats, scared of the strange man.

"You all shouldn't be socializing. You are here to become heroes, you wasted 7 seconds getting back to your seats."

The man then climbed out of the sleeping bag and walked over to the podium, "I am Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. Now throw on your gym uniforms and go to the field, we're doing a quirk apprehension test."

"But Mister Aizawa, isn't the opening ceremonies going on in a little while?" a girl with a frog like voice ribbeted.

"If you want to be a hero, be on the field… if you want to go to the opening ceremonies have fun being in the general studies course" Aizawa said walking out of the room.

Iida and Yaoyorozu quickly followed Mister Aizawa with enthusiasm, while Bakugo was the next one out of the room, just nonchantly walking out with his hands in his pockets, followed by Todoroki.

"Do you think Mister Aizawa is being serious?" asked Tsuyu, the frog girl from earlier.

"Most likely…" Jiro replied, "He seems like the kind of guy who would just expel people for no good reason."

The rest of the students then started walking out of the classroom.

"Hey, your name Jiro right?" Uraraka asked as the students were walking through the hallway.

Jiro nodded, "And your Uraraka?"

"Yup. Isn't it cool that you, me, and Midoriya all got into 1-A?"

"Midoriya is here?"

"Yeah, he's the curly haired kid up there" Uraraka pointed towards the front of the group of the students.

"That's great. He's the one out of all of us who should definitely be a hero" Jiro said thinking back towards the slime villain attack, sending a chill down her spine.

* * *

The group of students split up when the got to the student locker rooms, so that they could change their clothes in peace.

But Mineta had another idea…

In the guy's changing room, which had Midoriya, Iida, Kaminari, Tokoyami, and Mineta in it at the time, Mineta had started pulling his purple balls from his head and pressing them against the wall, letting him slowly start to climb up towards the vent on the ceiling.

"If I'm right… the girls locker room should be just on the other side of this wall" he said with a lisp, "Ha! U.A. has blessed us by not locking these vents shut…"

Mineta messed with the vent for a moment, opening up the latches that held it shut, then vent fell open, "Success, I can't believe I'm going to see the girls in their underwear…"

Mineta placed his hands into the vent, and started crawling into it, struggling to lift himself into it.

Then he fell onto the ground and said, "Who hit me?"

All of the guys attention turned to the shirtless Midoriya forming a finger gun, with a dark glare directed at Mineta.

"I did. You really shouldn't be peeping. How would you feel if the girls were peeping on us? I'm sure I would be embarrassed."

Meanwhile in the girls locker room, Mina was standing in her underwear looking through a peephole in the wall that she had found, "Ooo they all look so good without their shirts on, especially the Midoriya kid. You wouldn't think he would be so fit and muscular, he hides it well!"

Uraraka lightly blushed and asked as she finished changing into her uniform, "Is he really that fit?"

"Yeah! You want to check him out?"

"No that would be wrong wouldn't it?"

"C'mon…" Mina said waving Uraraka over.

Uraraka agreed and started looking through the peephole, looking at Midoriya without a shirt, her face turning a rosy pink shade.

She then saw him form a finger gun with his hand, then a small kid with grapes for hair fell from the sky, she then heard what Midoriya say about being embarrassed if the girls were peeping.

Her face then turned tomato red and she ran away from the peephole, afraid he knew she was peeping.

* * *

Shortly later, the class was standing on the field, waiting for Aizawa.

Jiro and Uraraka were talking to Midoriya, happy about how all three of them got into the school.

"Oh Midoriya, what did you end up asking for approval for your costume design?" Uraraka asked when suddenly Bakugo started walking towards Midoriya angrily.

"Deku, you bastard, how the hell did you get in here with that shitty quirk of yours?" Explosions in each of Bakugo's hands.

"Kacchan… I- I got… I got in by getting 84 points in the-"

"84?! You bastard how did you beat me? I got 77!" Bakugo charged at Midoriya, but was stuck in place, he was actually starting to move backwards as he feet were trying to walk forwards, then his explosions disappeared, his quirk vanished.

"Midoriya, you can release your quirk, I already nullified Bakugo's quirk" Aizawa said as he walked onto the field.

Bakugo gave up attacking Midoriya, as Midoriya and Aizawa both released their quirks.

Aizawa threw a ball to Midoriya, "Throw it as far as you can" he said pointing at the circle to pitch the ball from.

Midoriya walked over to the circle, then threw the ball with all of his might, and it went 53.2 meters.

"Is that all? Use your quirk, Midoriya…" Aizawa said disappointedly.

Midoriya nodded, he ran over and grabbed the ball, then ran back to the circle.

He then thought, "How do I use my quirk to throw the ball?" suddenly images from an old anime about a martial artist popped into his head. He held the ball in between his hands, then took a strange position.

"Is he trying to do a Kamehameha from that one anime?" he heard a voice say, making Midoriya feel flustered and embarrassed for even trying it out.

"Come on, Deku, we don't have all day!" Bakugo yelled out.

Midoriya then thrusted his hands forward, and used his quirk at 10%. The ball rapidly launching from between his palms into the air.

Aizawa then held up a screen that read 643.7 meters, "What is that? Ten? Twelve times further than you could throw without your quirk? Impressive…"

A few of the other students started clapping, until a deathly stare from Aizawa made them stop.

"This test is to see how good you are with your quirks, it isn't to impress your other classmates. If you can't even show basic knowledge of your quirk, if you can't show any potential… well… the lowest score will be expelled immediately…"

"What?" was the response from most of the class.

* * *

The tests weren't too difficult, all basic tests, just with the use of quirks made the numbers greatly different than they were in middle school for the students.

They stood inside the school gym, holding devices to measure grip strength, Uraraka ran over to Midoriya, "Look at what I got!" she said holding up the device that read 32 kg, "What did you get?"

"I haven't done it yet…" Midoriya said, afraid of messing up and scoring lower than Uraraka as she watched intently.

Midoriya loosely held the machine in his hand and activated his quirk solely in his palm and fingers, squeezing the handle from several directions. 301 kg was shown on the display.

"WHOA! You're really strong!"

"I-It's just… it's my quirk…" Midoriya said blushing as Uraraka looked at him impressed.

"301?" Jiro said as she walked over to the two of them, "I only got 23…"

The next test was the sand box jump, Midoriya had no idea how to implement his quirk until he saw Bakugo flying past him, explosions in each of his hands.

"Just act more like Kacchan…"

Midoriya screamed out a primal roar and jumped, firing his quirk out of his feet, accidentally blowing small holes in the soles of his shoes.

He flew upwards into the sky arcing over the sand, and landing on the other side clearing the jump, but just barely, then lost his balance, falling backwards into the sand.

The sand flew up and landed on his face.

He spit the sand out of his mouth, then used his quirk to get the sand off of his face.

"Note to self… don't act more like Kacchan..."

He then saw Uraraka floating over him as he laid in the sand, making it to the opposite side with ease.

He sat up, just in time to see her about to vomit from using her quirk to float, he quickly turned his head giving her privacy.

It was then time for the 80-meter dash, he didn't want to try Bakugo's method of flying again, but in the groups before him, he saw a girl jumping like a frog to the finish line, and a boy fire a laser from his stomach to clear the distance.

He stood at the start line of the dash. He positioned himself the same way the frog girl did, then the test started.

He leapt forwards, firing his quirk out of his palms and feet covering three quarters of the distance before he fell towards the ground.

He quickly created a barrier around his body, within an inch of his skin.

His barrier hit the ground and he slowed, so he fired a burst from his feet, propelling him forward.

The barrier let him slide across the finish line, like he was a penguin sliding on its stomach.

He continue taking tests, performing greatly compared to most of the other students.

His total scores for the quirk apprehension test were as follows: Ball Pitch: 643.7 meters, 80-meter dash: 4.79 seconds, Grip Strength: 301 kg, Standing Long jump: cleared the sandbox.

"Midoriya, were you just copying that frog girl?" Jiro asked as he finished the dash.

He nodded, "That seemed like the best way to use my quirk to move. My quirk moves by creating waves of force, so launching myself like that seemed the best method for now. But if I was to further train my quirk for mobility I could-" Midoriya started muttering getting lost in analyzing his own quirk.

"Mineta, Hagakure, Jiro, Kaminari!" Aizawa shouted out.

Everyone froze, except for Midoriya who kept muttering.

The four students Aizawa called out lined up in from of them, Mineta physically trembling.

"You four all score the lowest, and within just a few points of each other… I realize your quirks aren't suited for these types of exams, so I decided to be a little more lenient… only expelling Mineta. Then Hagakure, Jiro, and Kaminari, you're all on thin ice."

Mineta ran off sobbing, and whining.

"If he gets that emotional over something like this, he isn't mature enough to become a hero. Anyways here's the rankings…" Aizawa said revealing the scores of everyone revealing Midoriya was in third place, above Bakugo.

"Deku! You bastard! How long have you been holding back? Hiding your strength from me?" Bakugo yelled out charging at Midoriya.

Then Aizawa's scarf restrained him, "Twice already, Bakugo? Don't make me expel you as well…"

Bakugo got quiet after that, and walked off without saying another word, an angry glare at Midoriya with a murderous intent behind his eyes.

Midoriya made special note of how Aizawa had used his scarf to restrain Bakugo, it seemed like something special he had in mind for his own costume.

"Mister Aizawa, how did you do that with your scarf?" Midoriya asked eagerly raising his hand to get his attention.

"Put your hand down, Midoriya, we aren't in class" Aizawa replied.

Midoriya put his hand down.

"The scarf is made of a special material and had metal fiber in it" Yaoyorozu said as if it was an obvious thing.

Aizawa nodded then said, "Anyway. We're done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom. Give them a look."

Aizawa starting walking off, just to be stopped by All Might, "AIZAWA, DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO MAKE THAT POOR CHILD CRY?"

"If he was ready to be a hero, he would have been showing his ability with his quirk, not being busy looking up the girls skirts… we don't need a pervert in my class" Aizawa said.

"REALLY… HE WAS LOOKING UP THEIR SKIRTS?"

Aizawa nodded, then started walking off without saying another word.

"WAIT A MOMENT AIZAWA, TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUNG MIDORIYA?"

"Midoriya? He's already one of the top students… I'm surprised he wasn't sent here based on recommendation with how versatile that quirk is…"

All Might smiled, realizing he picked the right successor to his quirk.

* * *

Back in the classroom, Midoriya was picking up his papers on the curriculum, and was going to place them in a folder, when he found the files he had gotten printed from the quirk registry office, "Oh right, I need to read these still…" Midoriya said when Iida walked up to him, "Midoriya? Are you heading towards the station? I'll walk with you."

Midoriya nodded and put the papers in his backpack, then he started walking out of the building with Iida

While walking out of the school, Iida was talking to Midoriya, impressed by Midoriya's abilities, and surprised by Aizawa actually expelling a student.

"Do you think Mister Aizawa did it in order to demand respect from us, or is it simply that Mineta truly lacked the makings of a hero?"

That was when Midoriya realized Iida wasn't actually as intimidating as he originally thought, he was just super serious about school.

"Well, Mineta was trying to spy of the girls in the locker room earlier… maybe Mister Aizawa knew about that and it was what actually made Mineta get expelled."

"Of course, that alone is enough to get expelled from a general studies course, so being expelled from the hero course was a sure thing. We must all make sure to remain disciplined, we are heroes in training and we need to act like it."

"Hey Deku! Wait up!" a feminine voice yelled out behind them.

Midoriya turned to see Uraraka running towards the two of them.

"Ah, the infinity girl" Iida said.

"My name is Ochaco Uraraka… are people really calling me the infinity girl? You're Tenya Iida, right?"

Iida nodded, then Midoriya asked in a quiet voice, "Did you just call me 'Deku'?"

"Yeah, that was the nickname that Bakugo guy was calling you…"

"Deku is actually an insult that Kacchan made up… it's more a constant bullying than a nickname..."

"Oh… well I think it sounds really cute, and it has that 'You can do it' feel to it!" Uraraka said excitedly.

"D-Deku's fine!" Midoriya said.

"Midoriya!" Iida said angrily, "You just said it was an insult, have some self-respect for yourself!"

* * *

Midoriya got home, and saw that his mom had gone into overload mode, stressing about Midoriya's first day.

"Mom?" he asked, seeing the house shining as it was so clean, the table had enough food on it to feed a dozen people, and he was certain that if he went into his room, all of his clothes would be freshly ironed and folded.

"Oh Izuku? How was your first day? Did everything go okay? You didn't get hurt did you? Did you make any friends? What about those two nice girls you were telling me about at the quirk registry office?" she spoke without taking a breath.

"Mom, everything was great. I'm the number four student in my class. Those two girls I had mentioned? They're both in my class with me. Plus I made a few other friends who are guys."

His mother dropped to her knees and started crying, she never thought that her son would be able to be a hero, or even get into U.A., now he was fulfilling his dreams as one of the top students in his class. She was so proud of him.

* * *

In another area, in an elegant bar, a man with a hand on his face was rapidly scratching his neck with four fingers as he read the newspaper.

The headlines were that Dagobah Municipal Beach was mysteriously cleaned up.

"That… scratch... self righteous… scratch scratch scratch… piece of…. scratch scratch…"

"Don't worry young master, Shigaraki" Kurogiri said as he was polishing a glass.

"Why are you always cleaning? I'm the only person here…"

Kurogiri said nothing and set the glass down.

"We need to accelerate our plans, throw everything into the attack on U.S.J." Shigaraki said.

"Is that wise? We were planning on putting 70% of our assets into the attack… anymore, if we fail, would be catastrophic for us. There would be no return..."

"We aren't going to fail, we WILL kill that symbol of peace… put all of our assets into the attack Kurogiri.

"Are you sure the master would be okay with that?"

"He isn't who you need to be worried about right now…" Shigaraki said with a murderous tone of voice, going back to scratching his neck.

* * *

 **Yeah, that's right I expelled Mineta... and I'd do it again, I'll expel all of you!**

 **Actually it was for a very important reason... he's my least favorite character. Nah, that wasn't the reason, just a bunch of small subplots needed him being expelled from U.A's hero course.**

 **Also those three quirks that Midoriya got printed files on are going to be an important subplot element later on, if you have suggestions for what the three quirks might be, leave them in a review or PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I suck at writing fight scenes. I might not suck, but I don't enjoy writing them, and that affects how much effort I put into them. I feel reading fight scenes are often boring and drawn out trying to explain everything happening in the span of a few second battle, watching fight scenes is fun though, just not reading them in my opinion.**

 **Thank you to Death of Snipers for your quirk suggestions, and apology for my blunt writing, I'm a fairly blunt writer in general missing minimum word counts for things and lacking much description. If anyone wants to collaborate on this project, PM me. I'll do the blunt writing if you want to spice it up.**

 **Those asking about Mineta's spot. Yes, I am planning to fill it. No, I haven't decided who yet, Shinso is my back up spot filler if I can't decide anyone else by the time it becomes important, my back up back up is a transfer student from Shiketsu, and I'm not revealing who it might be defecting. Any OC's I add are going to have mostly minor roles, so joining class 1-A isn't that minor.**

* * *

The next day was the first real day of school. They had regular courses, which were pretty boring but Midoriya was excited for the hero course. He was finally going to be able to see his hero costume that he had designed with Mr. Wilhelm.

It was the lunch hour, Midoriya was sitting in the crowded cafeteria with Iida and Kaminari at his sides, across the table was Uraraka, Jiro, and Kirishima.

Jiro was busy twirling her finger around one of her earphone jacks, staring at Midoriya as he ate, surprised by how he didn't stop eating, or even looking up from his food.

Both Jiro and Uraraka had concerned looks on their faces as they looked at him, curious about what might have been wrong, what was going through his mind.

Going through Midoriya's mind was nothing more than the basic thoughts of, "FOOD! I'M STARVING!" Turns out he had accidentally skipped breakfast in excitement for today.

"What do you guys think the hero course is going to be like? I'm tingling with excitement!" Kaminari said.

"Sure you aren't tingling from your electricity?" Jiro laughed, "Is your hair going to start standing up? Careful Midoriya, Kaminari's static electricity might shock you… just barely."

She then looked to Midoriya to see him still not looking up from his plate.

"H-hey…" Kaminari said disheartenedly.

"It's alright Kaminari, when it comes to the hero course today, I'm sure we're all in for a… shock" Kirishima said, expecting a laugh, but no one noticed his pun, except Jiro who was holding her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter.

"You're certainly right, Kirishima" Iida began speaking in his serious tone like always, missing the pun completely, his hands gesturing with each syllable, "We have never done anything in our previous educational experiences along the lines of what we can expect in our Hero Courses."

"It's probably just going to be combat training, at least for the first few classes, then the teachers will start moving towards the laws of being a hero, what to do in a crisis, the proper steps to take during a rescue. All those things are just as important as being able to use our quirks to fight…" Midoriya said without looking up from his now empty plate wishing he had some more food, his stomach acid burning up to his throat.

He received a groan from Kirishima and Kaminari, who weren't excited for lectures on how to be a hero.

"I didn't want to be a hero just so I had to do homework…" Kaminari grunted as he flung his head backwards.

"Homework is an important part of learning, and paperwork will continue into our professions as heroes, I am glad we will be learning about all of the intricacies of becoming heroes" Iida said with a confident voice, making Kirishima and Kaminari groan once more.

* * *

Later on, Midoriya was walking onto the battlefield in his costume, excited to finally be able to try it out.

The base of his costume was a jumpsuit that was based off of one his mother had bought him, but Mr. Wilhelm sent a request for a special material to be used as Midoriya's costume.

They costume agency took the jumpsuit that his mother bought and it had been chopped up and sewn back together, with Mr. Wilhelm's modifications and materials added to it.

The sleeves were loose knit mesh that were the same blue-green as the jumpsuit's base was, then on the sides of his body from his armpit to his waist was also the mesh, but that mesh was white, matching the designs on the costume. His shoes seemed to be normal but in the soles of them were small holes with rivets of metal that condensed his waves of force into smaller, stronger streams. His gloves had the same pieces of metal rivets on his index fingers, to increase the strength of his finger guns. On the back of his hands, it appeared to be a metal vent, like one that you would see on the hood of the car, giving him a way to direct his quirk into his punches.

Then the strangest part of his costume was two long strands of fabric that hung from his wrists, he had wrapped them around his wrists to his forearm to keep from tripping over them, making it look like his arms were bandaged. (Overall the costume wasn't too different from his first one in the series. Just a few things added on.)

Midoriya walked onto the field, and saw all of his other classmates in their costume.

"What are you supposed to be? Anubis?" Jiro joked as she saw Midoriya in his costume, "Seems all Egyptian-y from those wrappings and the Jackal mask. I mean it's cool if your going for that whole death theme…"

"I think it looks really cool!" Uraraka yelled out from behind as she walked up to the two of them, "Jiro your's seem really cool too, in the simple rockstar cool kind of way… are those amps attached to your legs?"

Jiro nodded.

Midoriya then turned and saw Uraraka's astronaut themed costume.

The world around her seemed to be sparkling, Midoriya's heart rate suddenly doubled, "SO CUTE!" he was screaming in his head.

He was just so happy that his mask covered his face, the amount he was blushing, would have embarrassed him if anyone had saw.

Which would have just make him blush even more!

All Might then walked out to the field and announced what was going on.

"ALTHOUGH WE SEE HEROES AND VILLAINS DUKING IT OUT ON THE CITY STREETS, MOST VILLAINOUS CRIMES TAKE PLACE INDOORS, SO OUR TRAINING TODAY WILL BE INDOOR BATTLE TRAINING."

Midoriya started getting nervous, he hadn't used his quirk freely indoors since gaining One For All, he did a few small things, but he had no idea if he would make the building accidentally collapse in on itself or if he would even be able to use his quirk without causing too much damage.

"AND WE WILL PICK TEAMS BY… DRAWING LOTS!" All Might announced as he held up two boxes.

"All Might?" Iida said raising his armor covered hand, "Why lots? Surely there is a better way to be handling this."

"It simulates real life, idiot!" Bakugo yelled out from the back of the group.

"Think about it Iida," Midoriya started, "In the field, you aren't always going to team up your friends, just whatever heroes happen to be in the area. Like you want a hero with a quirk that complements your own, but…"

"But we must be ready to work with anyone! Even if our quirks don't work well together!" Iida yelled out finally understand.

"Um… All Might how is indoor battle training going to work?" Midoriya asked.

"WELL, I'M GLAD YOU ASKED MIDORIYA, MY BOY!" All Might said, "IT'S SIMPLE ONE TEAM WILL BE THE HEROES, THE OTHER THE VILLAINS. THE VILLAINS WILL HAVE A HEAD START GETTING INTO THEIR BUILDING AND HIDING A FAKE BOMB. AFTERWARDS THE HEROES WILL COME IN. THERE ARE TWO WAYS TO PASS. THE FIRST IS TO USE THIS SPECIAL CAPTURE TAPE AND CAPTURE YOUR ENEMIES."

All Might then pulled out a piece of tape.

"THE NEXT WAY IS FOR THE HEROES TO TOUCH THE BOMB WITHIN THE TIME LIMIT, OR THE VILLIANS TO KEEP THE HEROES AWAY FROM THE BOMB FOR THE TIME LIMIT."

"It's basically capture the flag, you extras…" Bakugo said, no one paying attention to him.

All Might then announced the teams, pairing up Urararka and Bakugo against Kirishima and Midoriya.

"We're dead…" Midoriya gulped.

"Don't say that Midoriya! We can do it!" Kirishima said, punching his fist into the air.

"All Might?" Tsuyu ribbeted, "What about for me? I don't have a teammate… Mineta got expelled, so we're one person short."

"WELL… WE WILL JUST HAVE TO HAVE MIDORIYA BE IN YOUR GROUP AS WELL" All Might said, much to Midoriya's surprise.

"Eh? Wait, what? Why me?"

"Likely because you got the highest score in the entrance exam, and your group is going first while Asui's will be going last" Yaoyorozu said.

All Might then said, "ERR, LET'S GO WITH THAT…BUT ALSO MIDORIYA QUIRK HAS THE MOST VERSATILITY! IT CAN ATTACK, DEFEND, BE USED FOR MOBILITY, OR USED TO SUPPORT HIS TEAMMATES."

So the two fights that Midoriya was going to compete in ended up being Uraraka and Bakugo versus Midoriya and Kirishima, then Shoji and Kaminari Versus Midoriya and Tsuyu.

Midoriya and Kirishima ended up being the villains in the first round.

* * *

The two of them stood in an empty room on the 5th floor of the building, a large foam bomb standing behind them.

Kirishima tapped the bomb with his knuckles, "You think they would put a little more effort into it… you think we should hide the bomb or fight Bakugo and Uraraka head on?"

"Well… Kacchan and Uraraka both have incredible mobility with their quirks, with Bakugo being more offensive and Uraraka would be support…" Midoriya started to mutter.

"Dude… it's a simple question. We don't need to win or anything. This is just practice" Kirishima said smiling, smacking Midoriya on the back making him fall forward some.

Midoriya thrusted his hands in front of himself, using his quirk to regain balance, he then pivoted, facing Kirishima, "Before we decide, I need to know what your quirk is. I already know plenty about Kacchan's and Uraraka's."

"Oh… mine isn't anything cool like you guys. It's called hardening" Kirishima said as he raised his arm, the skin tightened and gained sharp edges, it looked as if someone had crudely chiselled an arm out of stone.

"That's… SO COOL!" Midoriya said, ready to fanboy over the mechanics of Kirishima's quirk.

"Hey… Midoriya. So what are we gonna do?"

"I guess our best bet is to remain of the defensive. Kacchan is going to come after me, not worrying about the bomb or passing… do you think you can defend the bomb from Uraraka? She may not seem like it, but she's dangerous with that quirk of her's."

"You got it bro! You distract Bakugo, I got Uraraka!"

* * *

Uraraka and Bakugo started walking towards the building, Uraraka was about to head for the door, when Bakugo thrusted his arm up, smacking into Uraraka with his gauntlet.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"I'm doing this alone. I'm gonna kill that bastard Deku, and you aren't going to stop me. If you want to do something, use your shitty quirk to float up to the roof, then work your way down looking for the bomb… even though I want the satisfaction of destroying that nerd, I also don't want to lose" Bakugo said in a surprisingly calm and serious voice.

Uraraka nodded hesitantly, uncertain if Bakugo was serious about killing Midoriya, or if he just meant fighting.

Bakugo slowly walked up to the door, his hand was trembling as he reached towards the doorknob. He grabbed his wrist with his other hand then was able to grasp the doorknob.

The door creaked open, the only light in the building was what was leaking from the doorway, Bakugo took a few steps forward, then felt a rush of wind, the door then slammed behind him, making the room pitch black.

Then Bakugo heard a voice in the darkness, "Hello Kacchan… I've been waiting for you."

Bakugo started creating small explosions in his hands to be able to see, but Midoriya was nowhere nearby.

Bakugo then yelled out, "Show yourself! You bastard!"

Suddenly, Bakugo felt a blast of force hit him, followed by another, another, and another. Each one aimed at his shoulders, and knees, in a hope it would disable him.

"You really think that's going to work? All you did was reveal your position!"

Bakugo propelled himself forward with his explosions, then stopped, making the room pitch black once more.

Then a fist met a face.

"AH FUCK, WHAT IS YOUR FACE MADE OUT OF? STONE?"

"Nope that's just my quirk, hardening" Kirishima voice said in the darkness.

The lights then flicked on, revealing Midoriya at the end of the hallway next to the lightswitch and Kirishima standing right infront of Bakugo.

Kirishima then shifted his hardening quirk from his face to a fist and started punching Bakugo, gaining the advantage as he attacked.

"Uraraka must have gone another way. I'll go find her!"

"Got it Midoriya, I'll stall Bakugo."

"Oh no you won't!" Bakugo yelled out as he tried leaping over Kirishima, but his felt a tightening around his ankle, then he was slammed onto the ground in front of Kirishima.

"Hi, I'm Kirishima, and I'll be the one beating you up today."

* * *

Midoriya ran up the stairs of the building headed straight to the bomb first in order to defend it.

He got to the top floor, and was winded from running up all those stairs.

Breathing heavily as he looked around, Uraraka was nowhere to be found.

"I was sure she would have come from the rooftop…" he said as he stared out the window.

A moment later, a pink and black blob floated past the window Midoriya was staring through, "THERE SHE IS!"

Midoriya then started running up the stair once again to meet Uraraka on the rooftop.

When he got there, he was greeted by the sight of a queasy Uraraka hurling her guts out over the rooftop.

"A-are you alright?" Midoriya asked.

Uraraka held a thumb up as she continued hurling, over the rooftop, Midoriya just stood there quietly and awkwardly waiting for Uraraka to be ready to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile on the first floor, Kirishima and Bakugo were still duking it out, Bakugo giving his full attention to the 'bastard' who was in his way from 'killing' Midoriya.

They seemed to be at a standstill, Bakugo's explosions couldn't damage Kirishima who was hardening his skin at the points that Bakugo was targeting, but being on the defensive meant that he couldn't use his hardening to attack.

"Dammit" Kirishima thought, "I need to train up my quirk so I can harden more of my body at once!"

"Just give up and get out of my way! I don't care if I win, this is just an excuse for me to beat the shit out of that nerd!"

"No can do Bakugo, I'm your opponent right now" Kirishima yelled out as he got a lucky punch to Bakugo's gut.

Bakugo fell to the ground, huddled over, clenching his stomach.

Kirishima squatted down next to Bakugo, holding his hand out, "Hey man… are you alright?"

Bakugo murmured…

"What was that?"

"I said… 'You're so gullible'" Bakugo yelled out as he rolled onto his back, aiming his hand at Kirishima, he pulled a pin out of the grenade shaped gauntlet on his wrist.

* * *

Midoriya was patting Uraraka back as she kept hurling over the side of the building.

Midoriya was surprised how Uraraka could get so sick from using her own quirk.

If Uraraka wasn't so sick, her face would have been the color of a tomato, she had looked like this in front of Midoriya before, but it was still an embarrassing thing.

Midoriya heard a loud explosion, then he heard what sounded like crumbling stone.

He didn't put the two of them together until, the ground at his feet began cracking and crumbling as well, the light from the explosion starting to engulf the two of them.

He then grabbed Uraraka from behind, and focused his quirk in his feet.

"What are you-" Uraraka started to say, but then she noticed that she and him were in the air.

"Dammit!" Midoriya screamed in his mind, "The ground caved in before I could fully launch us off the rooftop!"

The two of them were flying towards the building across the street, Midoriya had aimed for the opposing rooftop, but with every passing moment, Midoriya and Uraraka were falling faster and faster.

Midoriya barely loosened his grip on Uraraka to gain a free hand.

Then Uraraka's fingers were clawing into Midoriya's arms, pinning them to her body.

He noticed the two of them falling towards the ground at a dangerous rate.

Even if Uraraka made them both weightless, they would have crashed into the ground.

He wiggled a hand eventually getting one finger free.

* * *

Back in the observation room, class 1-A was all yelling out in fear, except for Todoroki who's emotionless face was showing a small furrow in his brow as he watched Midoriya and Uraraka falling from the rooftop.

"YOU CAN DO IT, MIDORIYA!" yelled out Jiro and Iida in harmony, both of them concerned for their friends.

All Might was then thinking to himself, "C'mon kid… you can do this… you just need to spin around…" completely ignoring Kirishima and Bakugo for the moment, more concerned about what Midoriya was going to do.

On the screen, a random piece of fabric flew out from the pink and blue-green blob that was falling from the sky.

The fabric reached out to a streetlight, then the blob's angle was changed.

The two of them arced away from the ground, and toward the wall of the nearby building.

The blob the vanished from the screen.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Iida yelled out as he point to another screen.

* * *

Midoriya was laying on the floor of an office building, staring at the ceiling, Uraraka was laying on top of him, still clawing into his arms in fear.

"Are we dead?" Uraraka asked, in a scared voice.

Midoriya then let out a slow groan, "I'm in too much pain to be dead."

Uraraka quickly got off of his and as she kneeled on the ground next to him, she could see the damage he had taken.

Even though he could create waves of force to defend himself, he still took some burns from the explosion, and he had shards of glass in part of his arm.

His costume had surprisingly taken very little damage for what had just happened to the two of them.

Uraraka then asked in a quiet tone, "Deku? How did you get us in here? I thought we were going to crash into the ground."

Midoriya groaned as he sat up, revealing the back of his costume to have burns on it as well, "This piece of fabric on my wrist" Midoriya said as he raised the arm with the free hanging fabric, "It's like Mister Aizawa's scarf, we're just lucky we got away from…"

Midoriya then stood up and towards the hole in the window they just flew threw.

He leapt out, and tried to use his quirk to dampen his fall.

He felt an immediate shock in his knees, his body was exhausted, and that exhaustion had affected his quirk as well.

He remained squatting on the ground, his muscles trembling.

He slowly rose to his feet, and slowly walked across the street towards the collapsed building as he cradled his glass pierced arm with his other arm.

"Kacchan! Kirishima!" Midoriya yelled out as he approached the rubble.

* * *

Back in the control room, after hearing Midoriya yell out to the rubble, did All Might fully understand what just happened.

"INDOOR BATTLE TRAINING IS NOW POSTPONED! WE WILL BE SWITCHING TO A RESCUE OPERATION AT THIS POINT! EVERYONE HEAD OUT TO THE BATTLEGROUND, WE NEED TO SAVE YOUNG BAKUGO AND KIRISHIMA!" All Might yelled out as he ran out the door, class 1-A quickly following after him.

* * *

"KACCHAN!" Midoriya screamed out in desperation as he fell to his knees in front of the crumbled building, tears running down his face, hidden by his mask.

All Might was the first to arrive, quickly followed by Iida.

All Might squatted down next to Midoriya, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, avoiding touching Midoriya's injuries, "MIDORIYA MY BOY… ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Midoriya nodded, "Please All Might… save Kacchan" he said in a broken voice.

The rest of the class had quickly arrived to the scene.

"All Might? What do we do?" Mina asked in a concerned voice, afraid of what had just happened, concerned for .

"WHEN IT COMES TO RESCUES, IT'S IMPORTANT TO ESTABLISH A TIME FRAME AND TO TEND TO THOSE IN YOUR REACH. IIDA TAKE YOUNG MIDORIYA TO THE SCHOOL'S INFIRMARY. HE IS THE MOST INJURED AT THE MOMENT."

Iida nodded and helped Midoriya to his feet.

"I… have to save… Kacchan" Midoriya said weakly, reaching his hand out towards the collapsed building.

"We will, Midoriya, however you are covered in burns and shards of glass. You are in no condition to be undergoing a rescue procedure at this time. I am certain All Might can handle this" Iida said as he lifted Midoriya into his arms.

Iida then started running towards the infirmary with Midoriya unconscious cradled in his arms.

Uraraka had gotten out of the building and walked over to the group, "Um… Mister All Might? I think my quirk will be able to help, I can lighten the rubble so we can move it easier."

"REST FOR NOW, YOUNG URARAKA. YOU NEED TO RECOVER AS WELL. ALLOW YOUR CLASSMATES AND I TO SAVE YOUNG BAKUGO AND KIRISHIMA."

All Might then lead the students into the rescue operation, the students were slowly and methodically removing rubble piece by piece, wanting to make sure that they didn't make things worst, collapsing the building any further.

* * *

It was a dark, cold night, weeks before Midoriya had received One for All.

A young woman with silver hair was running down an alleyway, running for her life, running to escape.

She hoped she was going to get away, but she took a wrong turn, leading herself into a dead end.

"No… no… NO!" she yelled out as she slammed her fists into the wall, she slide against the wall, until she was on her knees, she rested her head against the wall in defeat, a single tear running down her face.

"Ha, this bitch thought she could get away from us" a masculine voice said from behind her.

She then rose to her feet and turned, an anger in her eyes, a red glow from her eyes.

The man replied, "You think you can intimidate us like that?" the man said raising his hands, gesturing to the gang of men behind him.

He then drew his hands back in, and licked the blood off of his knife, "You taste so…" his voice then changed to a darker tone, "Delicious."

Her legs started shaking, and she was obviously dizzy.

"We know all about your quirk… we will make sure to make this nice and slow… that way we can all enjoy it" the man laughed as the gang of men started walking slowly closer to the woman.

She fell backwards against the wall, and slide down, her legs too weak to stand.

She tried using her quirk.

The men all stopped in their places, unable to move. But slowly the men started moving forwards again.

"You see, the trick is to go slower than you can block…" the man said as he stood in front of the woman, started to lick his lips in excitement.

The woman closed her eyes and cried, but nothing happened, no one touch her, no voices spoke.

When she opened her eyes, all the men were on the ground, catatonic.

The lead man was being held in the air with a hand on his face, his body shaking.

The being holding the man in the air, was tall and imposing, a black skull-like mask without any facial features, "Your quirk works by creating the effect of mild hypoxia in the body of the person's blood you consume. It's rather weak, but it has it's uses" the being said in a well mannered voice as he dropped the catatonic man to the ground.

He then turned to the woman, "Are you alright, my dear?" he asked offering her a hand.

She nodded as she took his hand, "W-who are you?" she asked shivering.

"Just a man looking to gain even more power… might I ask what your quirk is?"

* * *

Back in the school's infirmary, Midoriya was sitting in a grey cushioned chair, looking at Bakugo and Kirishima who were both unconscious, and bedridden from their injuries.

Iida then walked into the infirmary holding Midoriya's backpack, "Recovery Girl said you had to stay here, so I figured I would bring you your bag. You could use this time to work on your studies."

"Thanks Iida…" Midoriya said as Iida placed the bag next to Midoriya's feet.

"We're lucky that Shoji was able to find them before Kirishima's quirk gave out, I am unsure what would have happened if not for our classmates."

Midoriya nodded.

"Well make sure to rest, Midoriya. We have another day of school tomorrow" Iida said as he walked out of the room.

Midoriya then started rifling through his back, planning on doing his homework, when he came across the files that he had gotten printed from the quirk registry office.

"I guess reading one before doing my work, wouldn't be a bad thing" he said to himself, opening one file.

At the corner of the file, was a picture of a young woman with silver hair, the owner of the quirk.

Midoriya began reading the file, "Quirk Name: Force Negation. Description: The ability to negate any force within an area. Limits: Gravity, forces moving slower than 0.3 meters per second, and forces faster than 400 meters per second, are unable to be negated by this quirk. Reason for the quirk's declassification is?" Midoriya's eyes scanned the papers flipping between them until he found the reason.

He dropped the file on the ground horrified, photocopied pictures of the woman slid out of the file, across the floor. Crime scene pictures, showing the woman's bloody lifeless body in an alleyway.

* * *

 **So that's the chapter, and you guys got to see why one of the three quirks are going to be important later on...**

 **In the first draft of this chapter, it was Bakugo and Todoroki vs Midoriya and Uraraka. Midoriya had set up a trap with Uraraka's quirk, and used his quirk on building debris effectively making a shotgun. Bakugo made the building start to collapse, so Midoriya held it up with his quirk to protect Todoroki and Bakugo, making Todoroki surrender out of respect of Midoriya. I feel that one was more exciting but this one included Midoriya's wrist wraps, which is my favorite part of my changes to his design. Just wait until he starts copying Aizawa with them.**

 **Anyways, please make sure to fav/follow or leave a review with your opinion or suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bonus Chapter

**So yesterday alone, the amount of views this story got was about 1.25k. The story also reached over 85 followers and 65 favorites.**

 **This story hasn't even been on the website for a week, so as a thank you for the quick rise of numbers, I'm going to post this bonus chapter. It's rather short, but I feel it is a rather interesting scene.**

 **The next chapter I post is probably going to be the USJ attack, and my goal is to have that be the longest chapter so far, and its going to go quite a bit differently than the original story.**

 **Ok, I'll be quiet and yet you all read the bonus chapter. Thank you for the support, make sure to fav, follow, or leave a review.**

* * *

The man with the skull like mask, All for One sat in a dark room, the only light coming from the computer monitors in front of him, the only noises from his life support systems.

"Tomura Shigaraki, you really intend to throw 100% into your attack on the USJ?" All for One asked without an audience to answer him, "If you really intend to throw everything into a single desperate attack, I will have to be ready to find a new heir."

All for One raised his hand into the air and focused, a ripple of light formed around his hand, it slowly expanded outwards and then it became aimed at a nearby filing cabinet.

The filing cabinet slowly shook open, and a black folder floated out of it and flew into All for One's hand.

He opened file and caressed his scarred fingers over the pages as he read the pages slowly with slight fear, "The Synthetic Hyper Intelligent Nomu Initiative, SHINI… If Tomura fails, if Tomura is captured, I fear this will be my last option."

All for One grabbed his mask, slowly placing it over his head, as he removed himself from his seat, he took a few steps, walking towards a curtain.

Sliding the curtain back, behind it was a window with a view of several Nomus in tanks mid-transformation from human to monster, "Those men from the alleyway will all make excellent test subjects…" All for One said quietly to himself.

He closed up the curtain and headed out a door, going several flights of stairs down, he was the only person who knew of what was all the way down there.

"Midoriya… it's time to bring your research to light" All for One said, standing in a doorway, as a light green glow illuminated his body.

All for One walked into the room, walking past a incubation tube with a severed arm, floating in the clear green liquid, a plaque under the tube read, "Hisashi."

All for One, took a seat in front of a computer with an empty incubation tube behind in and started typing.

Slowly, the tube began filling with the same green liquid as the other.

* * *

Shigaraki sat at the bar, with Kurogiri opposite of him, a large paper spread out on the counter and game pieces of various kinds on the paper.

"When we enter, the students, their teachers, and All Might should be grouped around here" Shigaraki said pointing to a chess piece of a knight, with an All Might action figure, and several black Go stones.

"You will use your quirk to divide them up" he said as he grabbed the Go stones throwing them towards the other end of the paper without any thought to it, but Kurogiri studied where each of the pieces had gone, in case Shigaraki had actually planned it.

"Next we come in here…" Shigaraki placed a rook chess piece and a shogi king piece onto the board as well as dozens of white Go stones.

"Our henchman will deal with the students while we kill the symbol of peace" Shigaraki took the shogi piece and started smashing it into the All Might action figure, as if the two of them were fighting.

Kurogiri then gently applauded Shigaraki, "A marvelous plan, sir… are you certain we need to put 100% into it? I'm certain 70% will be plenty."

Shigaraki ignored Kurogiri and just kept attacking the All Might action figure, muttering "Die… die… die…"

* * *

 **So Nomus are already considered "Artificial Humans" but they are created from a human that got modified. The SHINI is talking about a completely synthetic Nomu, not created from an already existing human. Just to clear that up, if the acronym confused you.**

 **Also extra bonus in this chapter, I am revealing my self insert, a character who you will never see in this story, but _totally_ exists.**

* * *

A man in a gladiator's armor with a sword in each hand said, "I am the protector of the weak, the savior of the scared, the mythological gladiator hero, I am... Spartacus!"

As he yelled this out, puffs of smoke appeared, and behind the smoke was, several clones of the gladiator, each of them introducing themselves by saying, "I am Spartacus!" before taking the poses of members of the Ginyu force.

A man in regal black and white clothing slowed clapped his armored hands, "And this was the best you could come up with? Your name on this website is FreedonNadd... the prodigious sith lord from the Star Wars expanded universe, and you decided to go with Spartacus?"

"Shut up, Kaine! You aren't in this universe, and you're breaking the fourth wall, which is making me break the fourth wall!" Spartacus and his clones said in sync.

"What's your quirk? Cloning? I mean its useful in a rescue operation, but do you even know how to use those swords you're holding?"

"No..." the Spartacus's said sadly, hanging their heads in shame.

"See that is why I am the best original character you'll ever create, that's why you have me in all your original stories, all of the fanfictions you wrote, and I even snuck into this one."

The Spartacus clones disappeared into smoke, "You're right... why do I even try anything different?"

"Does that mean I get to be in this fanfiction?"

"No according to the lore of my other My Hero Academia fanfiction, you died in the primary universe."

"So? I've died and come back plenty of times before..."

"There are no magical gimmicks to bring you to life in this fanfiction, not unless All for One chose to go to America, desecrate the grave of a child, and somehow bring you to life with a series of quirks and technology, even then, you would be a Nomu."

"Ugh... no thanks, Nomus are hideous, I like my handsome face, thank you very much... what about the Author character you made?"

"You and I both know why that isn't an option, also people thought that was a self insert when it was really based on the tv show Once Upon A Time..."

"Alright... well, I'll be back... somehow, I don't know how yet, but I swear on the name of Kaine Somnas, that I w-"

* * *

 **Alright so that's the bonus chapter. You all can expect the next chapter up by... lets say** **Wednesday? I apologize if it isn't up by then, but I will try to get it done by that time.**

 **Kaine: Hey... you cut me off...**

 **Alright you can have a very minor role in a single scene.**

 **Kaine: Do I get any dialogue?**

 **No.**

 **Kaine: D:**


	7. Chapter 7

**My apologies for the delayed chapter upload, I had actually finished the chapter early last week, but I was trying to get it edited. However, the person who was going to edit it just disappeared. So this is the unedited chapter. I'm sorry for anything poorly written or not making much sense, but I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

After Recovery Girl had finished healing Midoriya's wounds, and had let him leave the infirmary while Kirishima and Bakugo were still bedridden, Midoriya was walking through the empty school in his school uniform, with his jacket and tie in his hands rather than on his body.

He was wandering through the halls and figured he should stop by his classroom to see if there was any papers handed out that he had missed from being in the infirmary all afternoon.

He got to the door, and slowly opened it, revealing on the other side, Uraraka, Iida, Jiro, and Kaminari waiting for him.

"MIDORIYA!" they each yelled out, out of sync of each other, making it sound like a mess of letters.

"W-what are you guys still doing here?"

"I was collecting the assignments for you, Kirishima, and Bakugo" Iida said holding up three files with multicolor dividers between the pages, showing just how meticulous Iida was when it came to school work.

"I- I was just concerned…" Jiro replied nervously.

"I was just waiting with the rest of them" Kaminari said as he sat on a desk.

Midoriya's eyes turned to Uraraka, wondering why she had waiting, but she wouldn't match his gaze, she stared at his shoes, her face a shade of light pink.

Midoriya was about to speak, when another voice from behind said plainly, "Midoriya."

Midoriya quickly spun around, making him face to face with Mister Aizawa, "M-Mister Aizawa!"

Aizawa held up Midoriya's gloves from his hero costume, "You used these to escape the explosion?"

Midoriya nodded, "How did you?"

"While your costume was being sent back to the costume department for repairs, I grabbed them."

Aizawa put the gloves in his hands, "Special course going on in Ground Gamma in half an hour, you are all free to come, wear your hero costumes or gym clothes. Call your parents tell them that you're staying here for the night" Aizawa said plainly as he walked out of the classroom.

"A special course?" Jiro asked, "Is Aizawa serious?"

"Of course! Why would Mister Aizawa lie about training!" Iida said, not realizing that Jiro's question was rhetorical.

Midoriya smiled, "Alright guys, let's get changed and go do the special course!"

Midoriya's excitement was clear, his body was bouncing quickly, his grin went from ear to ear.

"You guys can go, I don't really feel up to it" Kaminari said grabbing his stuff before heading out the door.

"I actually already had plans, so I guess I'm out too" Jiro said.

"Additional training is an important step to becoming a hero, I will come with you Midoriya" Iida said, just as excited as Midoriya, just clearly better at hiding it.

"Uraraka?" Midoriya asked.

She replied with only a nod.

The three of them walked onto the battleground. Iida and Midoriya in their gym uniforms, Midoriya wearing his gloves, Uraraka in her hero costume.

"Why am I the only one in my hero costume?" Uraraka yelled out embarrassed.

"Mine was damaged" Midoriya said.

"Mine got bloody from Midoriya's wounds, it's currently being sanitized."

Uraraka sighed and said nothing else.

The three of them eventually found Aizawa, who was surrounded by several other students.

"Ah, so it's just the three of you joining us. Yaoyorozu, do you mind?" Aizawa said.

Yaoyorozu nodded and then created two scarfs like Mister Aizawa's then handed them to Uraraka and Iida.

"What is this course?" Iida asked as he held the scarf in his hands, surprised.

"Mid-ranged combat training" a boy with messy dark hair in his gym uniform said.

Aizawa nodded, "This is Tamaki Amajiki, a third year, his quirk is Manifest. Whatever he eats, he can transform his body into."

Tamaki turn his hand into a tentacle and waved.

"As for the others…" Aizawa started saying, "We have the second year, Kaine Somnas from America, his quirk is called Lightwave, he can create solid constructs of light."

The boy in a regal black and white costume created a chain of golden light between his hands.

"You all three know, Tsuyu, Sero, and Yaoyorozu from your class."

Tsuyu started waving slowly.

"Ibara Shiozaki and Setsuna Tokage from class 1-B." Aizawa finished the introductions, "Anyways, Somnas and Amajiki were going to be training with me, then I saw Midoriya's gloves in the recorded video from this afternoon, deciding to open this training to more students. Somnas you want to take four students, and Amajiki the other four."

The two upperclassmen nodded.

Amajiki took Midoriya, Iida, Tsuyu, and Yaoyorozu. While the other four, Tokage, Shiozaki, Sero, and Uraraka went with Kaine to train.

"Hold up Amajiki" Aizawa said, "I'll take Midoriya."

* * *

Everyone was riding in the school bus in their hero costumes, except for Midoriya who was in his gym uniform, he still had a face mask, his gloves, and his special shoes, but the base of his costume was being repaired by the costume department.

Tsuyu then said, "Midoriya. I normally say what's on my mind."

"Oh, what is it Asui?" Midoriya said surprised by her suddenly speaking up.

"Call me Tsuyu" she ribbeted, "I figured out everyone's quirks but I don't understand yours… its mysterious."

Kirishima then added in, "Yeah, even fighting side by side with you, I'm not sure what it was. I keep seeing you form your fingers into a gun, and then stuff randomly happens, then you shot that one ball from your hands… is it something like you can make your imagination affect the real world? You make your hand into a gun, then you can shoot something, you imagine a Kamehameha, then the ball fires like one..." he asked trying to figure out other ideas.

"It's not like that you idiot, he creates waves of force from his body" Bakugo said in a surprisingly calm voice, after nearly getting crushed from the building, he hadn't really raised his voice or gotten angry, "He was holding back when we were kids though, hiding his strength from me."

"I-I wasn't. I didn't hold back Kacchan, I was just using my quirk the wrong way before!" Midoriya tried to say to cover up the fact that he had gotten One for All, boosting his quirk.

"Yeah… right…"

"It's an awesome quirk! You guys haven't seen anything yet!" Uraraka yelled out.

"You've seen Midoriya using his quirk freely?" Tsuyu asked.

Uraraka nodded, "He saved me by destroying the zero point robot in the exam, blew the head clean off of it."

Everyone's attention turned to Midoriya in surprise.

"It wasn't that amazing, I'm sure it was just a lucky hit…" Midoriya stammered, blushing.

"He also saved me from a villain attack… he distracted the villain with his quirk helping me escape" Jiro said.

"I-uh-I…" Midoriya started getting a few angry glares at that point, he was acting as a hero without a license, a crime, but those angry glares had confliction behind them, they also had pride.

* * *

The bus eventually made it to the USJ.

The students quickly got off the bus and ran towards the building, excited for their disaster training, but Aizawa stood in front of the door, blocking the students.

"Alright, we came here a few days earlier than scheduled because of the… situation in battle training the other day…" Aizawa said glaring at Bakugo, who kept his head down not matching Aizawa's gaze, "You all got the rough idea of rescue training during that, but that was rushed. Today, All Might, Thirteen and myself are going to teach you the proper procedures when it comes to rescues. How to set up first aid stations, the behavior you need to portray around victims to keep them calm, and all the other stuff…"

Aizawa saw that the students were just excited to get in and start their training. He sighed and took a step to the side, letting the students flood into the building.

The students ran in and were able to take in the full experience of the USJ, seeing each of the different disaster zones.

The sheer size of the building made the students think it was an amusement park.

"Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint" Thirteen said to the students as they rushed in.

"It's the Space Hero: Thirteen!" Midoriya yelled out in excitement.

"I AM HERE AS WELL" All Might announcing as he slid into view, posing to show off his muscles.

"All Might!" the students yelled out with excitement.

Aizawa slowly walked between Thirteen and All Might, slouching, looking the least heroic of the three.

"We will be dividing you all into groups for this training" Aizawa said, "Each group will work in one of the areas at a time…"

"Before we do. I have a point or two that I want to get across… or three… or four" Thirteen said, "As you know my quirk is Black Hole it can suck and tear things apart. Useful for rescue operations, but it could also be used to kill. Just as I am sure many of your quirks can, the purpose of this training is to learn how your quirks can help people rather than fight them. I hope you all leave here today with the understanding you are meant to help people. Thank you" Thirteen bowed.

The students applauded Thirteen for their speech, the Aizawa said, "That's enough. Lets get started. Break up into groups of three or so… then we will assign you an area to work at."

The students quickly divided into five groups of three, except for Todoroki and Bakugo who didn't want to be in any groups.

"Ah Todoroki and Bakugo are a group… surprising" Aizawa said plainly.

"No way am I teaming up with Icy Hot here!" Bakugo yelled out, pointing a finger at Todoroki.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at Bakugo, and almost instantly, he calmed down and agreed to be his partner.

Midoriya had partnered up with Iida and Uraraka, not a surprise to anyone, and they were assigned to the ruins zone, an either perfect or worst match for their team.

"Midoriya, Uraraka, be careful using your quirks in the ruins zone. You may collapse a building by accident… Iida you be careful as well, there is a lot of unsteady footing" Aizawa instructed before sending them off.

Midoriya held a small device in his hands, as the three of them stood in the ruined urban landscape, waiting for the device to activate to give them instructions.

"Um… Midoriya?"

"What is it, Uraraka?"

"Why did Mister Aizawa call you aside during the special training the other night?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh! You see-"

The device then chirped, and a hologram of Thirteen appeared, "Each of you have been assigned to your areas, this first exercise is simple. There are thirteen red flags in each disaster zone. Some are easy to find, some are in dangerous areas. You must treat these flags as people, safely returning them to the first aid station, which is marked by the green flag."

Midoriya turned his head to see the green flag in the distance.

"That's all… begin!"

The hologram then vanished and an alarm went off in the USJ, signifying the start of the exercise.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Shigaraki yelled out scratching his neck furiously, "Kurogiri, we have to go now! UA changed their schedule, the attack is now!"

"Master Shigaraki, if we go now, I doubt we will be able to take as many henchman with us as you wanted."

"That doesn't matter, we still have the nomu…"

* * *

Midoriya was panting as he got the last flag to the "first aid" station, his quirk didn't boost his physical characteristics in any way, so he got exhausted running around for so long.

"Midoriya you found 8 flags by yourself?" Iida asked, "Don't push yourself, I am the speed type here, your quirk is better for moving fallen structures."

Midoriya was about to reply when a new voice sounded out from behind him, "Oh look at the poor little hero in training… ready for his nap already… do you need a blankie?"

Midoriya turned towards the voice, seeing a dozen villainous men walking towards the three of them.

"Who are you?" Iida yelled out, not realizing what was in front of him.

"Let's just say, we are villains. Your next exercise is to learn when to give up and die" the lead villain said in a reptile like voice, a long tongue flicking out from between his lips.

"Isn't a hero never supposed to give up? This is a strange exercise" Iida said raising his hand.

"Iida. These guys are actual villains, All Might has captured each of them before in his career…" Midoriya whispered.

"If All Might captured them, what are they doing here?" Uraraka whispered back.

Midoriya thought for a moment, he remember All Might's injury, how he had probably been approaching his time limit by now, "There here to kill All Might… we can assume there are hundreds of villains in the building at the moment. No way there's only this is all of them, they would get tired taking out one or two of our groups..."

Uraraka and Iida said nothing in response to Midoriya, scared of what he had said.

"Here's our plan. Iida, you take Uraraka and run towards the exit, warn All Might and Mister Aizawa. I'm going to collapse these buildings, then meet you guys over there. All of us grouped up with the pros are the safest place to be."

"We aren't leaving you here alone, Midoriya!" Iida loudly whispered back.

"With you guys here, I can only use 10% of my power, please leave me."

Iida was going to argue back, but Uraraka put her hand on Iida's shoulder, telling him it was okay, "Be safe, Deku…"

Midoriya nodded, then Iida picked up Uraraka and started running.

"You think your friends are going to be safe if they get to the pros? They are probably all dead by now, our leader would have taken care of them."

Midoriya didn't say another word, he just looked at the villains with a cold stare, filled with a killing intent.

"What the hell is up with this kid? He looks like he wants to kill us."

"Not kill…" Midoriya replied softly, "But I can promise you, that you won't be walking for a while."

The villains suddenly charged at Midoriya, their quirks ready to attack, each of them aiming for a the kill.

Midoriya thrusted his hand out, and channeled 25% into each of his fingertips, firing at the buildings on each side of him.

The buildings started rumbling, the villains stopped in their paths and then their eyes followed the path of Midoriya's fingers, to see what it was he was pointing at.

They then saw the buildings on each side, crumbling towards them.

"This kid! He's sacrificing himself?"

"Oh, I promise you all, I'll be walking out without a scratch on me" Midoriya said darkly, intimidating the villains with the strange smile he was making.

As it turned out, he had injured his fingers from using 25%, and he was trying to hide his pain with a smile.

* * *

Uraraka, being held in Iida's arms, watched as the ruin zone behind them started collapsing.

At first it was only two buildings, but slowly each of the other buildings began collapsing as well.

Her eyes became glassy as she watched what was happening.

She suddenly saw a figure launching hundreds of feet into the air, higher than the buildings were, nearly to the ceiling of the USJ, two long clothes hanging from their wrists.

"Deku!" she screamed out excitedly, partially deafening Iida, who didn't stop, he just kept running towards the exits, as Midoriya instructed.

* * *

Aizawa was being brutally attacked by the villains, he was luckily holding his own for awhile, but All Might was the one in actual danger, he was approaching his limit for the day, and he was trapped in the arms of the nomu.

Shigaraki stood there laughing, slowly approaching All Might with his five fingers held out towards him.

"Get away from him!" a yell came from behind Shigaraki.

He turned to see Todoroki and Bakugo, standing there, ready to fight. Behind the two of them was the flood zone, which was now a massive ice cube of villains.

"How unfortunate… Kurogiri deal with these punks" Shigaraki commanded, "Kurogiri?" Shigaraki asked with a concerned voice, just to see Sero's tape holding Kurogiri, Kirishima holding his hardened hand to Kurogiri, threatening to attack.

"My apologies, Master Shigaraki, these children captured my physical body" Kurogiri said sadly.

Shigaraki looked around, and saw his chance.

He ran to the injured Thirteen, holding four fingers against the hero, "One more finger, and no more Thirteen…" he threatened, placing Bakugo and Todorki at a stalemate.

All Shigaraki could hope for would be the rest of the villains would deal with the students and come help.

"Get away from them!" Shigaraki heard another voice yell out.

His wrists were suddenly wrapped in cloth, and he was being swung over the head of a child who just jumped into the battle.

Midoriya slammed Shigaraki into the ground in front of him.

"ARE THOSE…" All Might started.

"My moves!" Aizawa yelled out proudly as he continued fighting the villains.

"Todoroki, freeze this guy!" Midoriya yelled out as he released his bindings.

Midoriya pivoted, and jumped, launching himself into the air using the force through his boots.

Todoroki quickly slammed his foot into the ground, ice grew towards Shigaraki.

Todoroki was distracted as he saw Midoriya land next to Aizawa, fighting alongside him against the horde of villains, that he didn't realize that the Nomu had released All Might and charged at him.

"YOUNG BAKUGO! TODOROKI!" All Might yelled out as he rose to his feet, hoping to get to the two of them in time.

Instead, Iida ran in, grabbing Bakugo and Todoroki's wrists, pulling them out of the way.

"GOOD JOB YOUNG IIDA, NOW LET ME DEAL WITH THIS MONSTER!" All Might yelled, as he stared at the nomu.

* * *

"Midoriya! How did you get here so quickly, weren't there villains in the ruin zone?" Aizawa yelled out as the two of them fought in sync.

"I destroyed the ruin zone! Trapping the villains!" Midoriya yelled out as he swung the villain, in his bindings, at one that was charging towards Aizawa, knocking the both of the villains out.

Aizawa smiled and said quietly, "This kid…" before yelling out, "Midoriya, boost!"

Midoriya, knew what Aizawa meant, he turned as Aizawa charged at him.

Aizawa leapt into the air, then Midoriya shot a wave of force out of the vent on his fist at Aizawa's foot, launching him higher into the air.

Aizawa started to backflip, dragged the villain in his scarf's bindings with him.

The villain arced around Aizawa as he was in mid air, and at just the right time, Aizawa released him.

Firing the villain at a large group of villains, like throwing a stone with a sling at it's target.

* * *

Meanwhile, All Might was punching the Nomu, dealing no damage, but he just kept punching and punching, hoping to exhaust the nomu.

Shigaraki was up and about once more, making Iida, Bakugo, and Todoroki try to hold him back.

"How much time does she freakin need!" Bakugo yelled out as he used an explosion to move out of Shigaraki's grasp.

"Just 10 more seconds!" Iida yelled out in response.

"What are you all plotting?" Shigaraki asked.

"That…" Todoroki said as he pointed upwards.

Shigaraki looked up to see a floating swarm of unconscious villains floating above him, "What the-"

"Release!" a feminine voice yelled out, as the villains started falling at Shigaraki burying him under the unconscious villains.

Bakugo started laughing, "No wonder that shitty nerd, Deku, hangs out with you! That was awesome!"

Uraraka was surprised to hear Bakugo say that, he hadn't complimented anyone in their class since school had started. She was wondering if nearly being literally crushed because of his own pride had made him nicer, by just the smallest amount.

Meanwhile Midoriya and Aizawa had just finished defeating the horde of villains. Midoriya had his hands on his knees, panting heavily, when Aizawa walked past him, rubbing his hand on Midoriya's head, further messing up his messy hair.

Aizawa then leapt towards All Might, "You need All Might?"

"NO… NEED… GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!" All Might yelled out pouring the rest of his strength into a final punch, knocking the nomu into the sky, out of the ceiling of the USJ.

"Master Shigaraki…" Kurogiri said as he slowly shook his head.

Kirishima held his hand against Kurogiri's body, "No funny moves!"

All Might's body slowly started releasing smoke, signifying he would soon revert to normal.

"AIZAWA! I WILL GO GET THE PROS AND POLICE TO COLLECT THESE VILLAINS" All Might quickly yelled out as an excuse to leave.

He ran out to the USJ, reverting to his skinny form the moment that he got out of the doors.

All Might then pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number, "Hey, how quickly can you get to the USJ? A massive group of villains just attacked, most of them are subdued…Alright, I'll see you then. Thanks…"

* * *

"Deku, since when can you fight like Mister Aizawa?" Uraraka asked as they wrapped some of Sero's tape around an unconscious villain.

"You know the night we had that special training?"

Uraraka nodded.

"Mister Aizawa must have pulled you aside to teach you!" Iida yelled out as he and Sero were wrapping up another villain.

Midoriya nodded shifting his attention to Iida, "Yeah, he saw me use these in the battle training and wanted to give me a few pointers, after studying his form, I've been practicing it before and after school."

Uraraka smiled as she saw Midoriya excitedly talking to Iida and Sero about his training, her cheeks becoming rosy.

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed it, make sure to leave a review or fav/follow. This stories followers actually surpassed my other stories followers so I was excited to see that. I'm going to be putting a poll up on my profile about who should take Mineta's place in class 1-A make sure to vote to get your opinions heard fairly.**


	8. Chapter 8: Start of the Sports Festival

**Apologies in advance. This chapter is fairly short. Half of it is fluff that is helping develop Bakugo's character, and half of it is the obstacle course in the Sports Festival, its a bit rushed, but I feel it is still good.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it, make sure to leave a review if you want your opinion heard, or fav or follow, thanks.**

* * *

Within the days following the USJ incident, the official report was released. Nearly 500 villains were arrested, as well as a creature known as a nomu. The leader of the attack was identified as Tomura Shigaraki, and he is currently being held in solitary in a maximum security prison, as is his second in command known as Kurogiri, however Kurogiri was cooperating, providing the police information about the attack, their overall plan to kill All Might.

Mister Aizawa walked into class 1-A, no injuries on him, except for a small scar he got under his eye.

"Mister Aizawa, I'm glad to see you're okay" Tsuyu ribbeted.

"Alright class, after what happened at the USJ, I have to say, good job, you all handled the villains like pros… or rookie pros… Anyways, we now because of what happened. UA needs to show that we are still strong, and can protect our students. We need to have the Sports Festival, to show we haven't wavered."

The children were overly excited, each of them in their seats fidgeting in excitement for the sports festival. It was an event even greater than the Olympics. Even Todoroki had a small look of excitement on his face.

"You all have the rest of the day off for individual study…" Aizawa said confusing the students, who just all sat there, "Didn't you hear me? Get out of here…"

The students then started packing up their stuff and heading out of the room, "Bakugo, Midoriya, Todoroki. You three stay behind for a moment."

Once the classroom was empty of everyone except for the three boys and Aizawa, Aizawa handed each of them a rather large envelope, "All Might said to give those to you three, since you had saved him and given him the opportunity he needed to defeat the creature called nomu."

Aizawa then left the room, leaving the boys to open their envelopes.

"A signed picture?" Todoroki asked out loud, confused.

"I got tickets to the "All Might on Ice" show…" Bakugo said, a quiet anger in his voice.

"What about you, Midoriya?" Todoroki asked.

Midoriya opened up the envelope and looked to see what he had gotten, "A set of VIP tickets to the All Might Fan Club and Cafe…"

"Could All Might not be bothered to just say thank you in person?" Bakugo said throwing his envelope on the ground, "Even him not thanking us is better than this bullshit!"

Bakugo then walked out of the room angrily, "Kacchan?" Midoriya said picking up the envelope trying to give it back to Bakugo.

"I don't want it Deku... Take your girlfriend or someone" Bakugo said, not insulting Midoriya or having any anger in his voice, just sadness.

Once Bakugo was gone, Todoroki spoke up, "I agree with Bakugo… this is an insult more than gratitude…" he placed his envelope in Midoriya's hands, "Perhaps if I get first in the sports festival, All Might will properly acknowledge me… Watch yourself Midoriya, in the sports festival, I will defeat you."

Todoroki then walked out of the room.

"All Might, why would you give us these?" Midoriya asked out loud as he walked out of the class.

Midoriya heard a noise, "Hey kid, over here…"

Midoriya turned to see scrawny All Might around the corner waving to him.

Back in All Might's office, the two of them were sitting and having lunch together.

"What did Bakugo and Todoroki think of my gifts?" All Might asked before taking a long sip of his tea.

"Well…" Midoriya was hesitant to tell All Might the truth, "They hated them… they said it was more of an insult to get the gifts rather than being unrecognized…"

"I see, and the personal notes didn't help?" All Might asked.

"What notes? There was just a picture, and some tickets…"

"Dammit, don't tell me I forgot to put the notes in" All Might said as he walked over to his desk, finding three notes on the desk, "Dammit… Midoriya, do you mind taking these to Bakugo and Todoroki?"

"Sure thing, All Might…"

* * *

Midoriya ran up to Todoroki who was sitting alone in the cafeteria, "What is it, Midoriya?"

"I ran into All Might and turns out he wrote personal notes to us, he forgot to put them in the envelopes."

Todoroki took the envelope Midoriya was holding and said, "There's something going on between you and All Might… why have you caught his eye? I'll figure it out…"

Midoriya just gave Todoroki a nervous grin and walked off to find Bakugo.

He found him sitting next to Kirishima, Bakugo was eating and tutoring Kirishima, who was being overdramatic, pretending that he he dying from starvation.

"You can eat after you finish that chapter" Bakugo said in a commanding tone.

"Ughhh… why did I ask you to tutor me?" Kirishima cried as he stared at the tray of food in front of him.

"Uh… H-hey Kacchan…" Midoriya said walking over to the two of them.

"What do you want, Deku?" he said mildly irritated.

"I ran into All Might… it uhh.. it turns out he had written notes, but forgot to put them in the envelope…" Midoriya said handing Bakugo the envelope.

"I was serious about the tickets, loser, take your girlfriend… Uraraka, I think?" Bakugo said sadly, pulling the tickets out of the envelope and held them out towards Midoriya, "Or is it that Jiro girl you like?"

Midoriya nervously shook his hands towards Bakugo, "Oh no Kacchan, I don't like- I mean I don't think they- I uh I… you keep them Kacchan, All Might gave them to you."

"Deku? You didn't write this note yourself… did you?" Bakugo said as he set the tickets down in front of Midoriya and went to pull out the note.

"No, of course not, Kacchan."

"Well, if I find out you did…" Bakugo paused for a moment, Midoriya was expecting a threat on his life, then Bakugo said in a calm voice, "I'll never forgive you."

"Kacchan… are you okay? You seem different…"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, loser? You want me to go back to bullying you?" Bakugo exploded in anger, each of his hands sparking.

"S-sorry Kacchan, I was wrong…" Midoriya said running off without the tickets.

"Hey, I'll go with you to All Might on Ice, Bakugo" Kirishima said as he picked up the tickets.

"Did I tell you, you could stop reading?" Bakugo said calmly, with a slightly threatening tone hidden in his voice.

Kirishima put down the tickets, and went back to reading.

"I'll take you if you pass the next test" Bakugo said as he opened up the note getting ready to read it.

* * *

It was finally the day of the Sports Festival, as Midoriya scored the highest in the entrance exam, he was the student representative… didn't help that he got nervous easily.

"I- Uh- we all- uh…" Midoriya was stuttering as he spoke into the microphone, greatly aggravating Bakugo.

Bakugo broke off from the group Class 1-A was standing in, and charged on stage, taking the microphone from Midoriya.

"Please forgive him, he gets nervous easily" Bakugo said in a voice as if he was trying to make a joke, "My rival here is trying to say, 'We will all try our hardest, so just you watch.'"

Bakugo then grabbed Midoriya by the shoulder dragging him off the stage.

There was a roar of applause, and Midoriya was just surprised that Bakugo had gone to bail him out rather than letting him be a joke.

* * *

All of the first year students of U.A., participating in the sports festival, stood at the beginning of the obstacle course, ready to get going. Except for Midoriya, who was busy taking off his shoes.

"Umm Deku? What are you doing?" Uraraka asked.

"I couldn't use the shoes from my costume, and I already blew up like three pairs…" Midoriya said as he tied the shoelaces together and hung the shoes around his neck.

"Ummm… I think I'm just going to stay over there" Uraraka said afraid of what Midoriya might have been planning.

"GO!" Present Mic yelled out, his quirk making his voice boom through the stadium.

The students ran into the tunnel in front of them without hesitation, jamming themselves all in there.

"This must be the first obstacle" Todoroki said, getting ready to use his ice to clear a path through for himself.

But there was a shockwave, and when Todoroki came to, he was laying on the ground out of the tunnel, Yaoyorozu on top of him, in a slightly awkward manner.

Todoroki turned his head seeing Midoriya running past, the only one left standing after the shockwave.

Midoriya kept running, not looking back, when massive zero-point robots, blocked his path.

He stopped, and squatted on the ground, "Kacchan balances himself continuously…" he muttered before launching into the sky.

Flying between two heads of the robots, he made finger guns, firing his quirk off, making a clean shot through each head.

"What a move! Young Izuku Midoriya first made his way to the front of the pack, and now he made a new obstacle for his competitors!" Present Mic yelled excitedly as the zero point robots collapsed in the pathway of the other students.

"Hey Deku!" a furious voice yelled out as Midoriya was falling back towards the ground.

Midoriya turned his head to see Bakugo flying right behind him, and eventually passing Midoriya, "Thanks for giving me a lead over that half and half bastard!"

Midoriya landed on the ground, suppressing the shock of the fall with his quirk and started chasing after Bakugo with full speed, firing off bursts of his quirk with each step, making his steps move him two meters at a time.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Todoroki yelled out as he used his ice to speed past Midoriya.

In Midoriya's mind, he was screaming at himself, if only his quirk had enhanced his physical abilities, then he wouldn't be losing ground to the two of them.

As Bakugo reached the part of the obstacle course where students would have to crawl across the ropes to make it to the other side, he just stood there for a moment.

He looked over his shoulder to see Midoriya and Todoroki coming, waiting for the perfect time.

He started laughing wildly as they got closer, "See you losers later!" he yelled as he created a massive explosion with his hands, propelling him over the obstacle.

Todoroki created an ice barrier to protect himself, but it shattered from Bakugo's explosion.

Then Midoriya had created a barrier in front of himself. While he defended himself from the explosion, he was still pushed back a few feet, which was hard on his bare feet, giving him a friction burn.

Midoriya was standing on his tiptoes, trying to get the pain in his feet to go away when he noticed Todoroki already three quarters of the way past the obstacle.

Midoriya closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

He gave out a primal yell and ran straight towards the cliff. At the last second, kicking off of the edge with his quirk, landing him on one of the plateaus in the middle.

He continued doing this, jumping from spot to spot, as one would imagine a frog leaping from lily pad to lily pad to cross a river.

Midoriya kept running on his injured feet, chasing after Bakugo and Todoroki. Eventually making it to the final obstacle, a minefield.

Bakugo and Todoroki were too far ahead for him to catch up to quickly, so he started thinking, trying to make a plan.

He stood at the of the minefield and took a deep breath before punching his fist into the ground, focusing his quirk into his fist, making a wave of force ripple across the minefield.

Slowly the arena became bright white as every mine went off together.

Todoroki and Bakugo laid on the ground outside of the obstacle course, while Midoriya freely ran across the field.

Todoroki quickly hopped to his feet and ran back onto the obstacle course chasing after Midoriya.

The two of them neck and neck when Present Mic yelled out, "And Katsuki Bakugo has finished, he's number 1!"

Bakugo was standing at the finish line, smugly waving at the two boys charging at him.

"And second place is a tie! Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki have tied!" Present Mic yelled out as the two boys leapt across the finish line, hoping to pass each other.

The two boys laid on the ground in front of the laughing Bakugo, "Thanks Deku, you gave me the boost I needed to pass Icy Hot…" he said as he squatted down and patted Midoriya's head, "Guess I really am the best, better than both of you losers."

As the obstacle course finished up, Uraraka, Iida, and Jiro ran over to Midoriya.

"Deku!" Uraraka yelled out, "The way you took out those two giant robots was awesome, you were like whoosh, then pow, and then went kaboom!" Uraraka said as she gestured with her hands.

"I have to agree with Uraraka, you gave yourself, Bakugo, and Todoroki, quite a considerable lead over the rest of us by what you had done in the beginning."

"I was stuck at the bottom of a dogpile…" Jiro said sadly, her eyes blaming Midoriya.

"I-uh… sor-"

"It's fine, I just got 40th place, still passing…" Jiro said.

* * *

Midnight then took the stage, announcing the cavalry battle, "As for first place, they will be worth 10 millions points!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Bakugo, who was just standing there proudly, not fully realizing he would be everyone's target, or perhaps just not caring.

* * *

 **So a slightly different outcome. Midoriya will have his pick of teammates for the Cavalry Battle now that he isn't the ten million point holder. I really hate writing the Cavalry Battle because it is sheer chaos, especially compared to the one on one fights after them, so the next chapter might be a little while before it is posted.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Cavalry Battle

**First off, thank you to everyone who has read to this point. This fic has recently hit 200 followers so thank you all for your support. When I was contemplating how to write the cavalry battle, there was two ways I could do it. The first way, is writing all the chaos of it, the quickly changing scores and positions of the teams with lots of details. Or writing the important parts, ignoring the true chaos of it. I chose just to write the important parts... so sorry to those of you who were hoping it to be a long and drawn out event. To boost up the word count, and to thank you all for your interest in this fic, I added more All for One and SHINI details in this chapter, as well as the last two quirks Midoriya hadn't read yet.**

* * *

Midoriya turned to Iida, Uraraka, and Jiro with excitement in his eyes.

Before he even open his mouth, Iida responded, "No Midoriya… I refuse. Ever since the entrance exam, I've been losing to you. It's precisely because you're a wonderful friend, that I can't follow you now, as tempted as I am. Midoriya, I too see you as a rival" he said walking off.

"I'll team up with you" Jiro said raising her hand up.

"Me too!" Uraraka said excitedly.

The two girls were basically opposites in terms of enthusiasm.

Todoroki then walked behind Midoriya tapping him on the shoulder.

Midoriya turned around, "Oh Todoroki! Do you want to be in our group?"

He looked at the two girls standing behind Midoriya, "If you were by yourself, I was going to invite you to my group… but nevermind" he said plainly before walking off.

Midoriya then thought about what it would have been like, if he was on Todoroki's team.

Todoroki and Midoriya at the base, Yaoyorozu riding on top, using her quirk to create long hooks to steal the headbands away as Todoroki and Midoriya used their quirks defensively. Todoroki at the front, making a path of ice, Midoriya on the rear, propelling them with his quirk.

"That would have been an amazing team…" Midoriya muttered.

"So what's our plan, Deku?" Uraraka asked.

"Well we really need one more person… someone who scored high in the obstacle course, so we can focus solely on defense…"

"I think Shoji got the spot after Iida. He didn't get knocked down from you at the beginning so he had a huge lead" Jiro said.

"That's perfect!" Midoriya smiled at her suggestion.

* * *

Midoriya and Uraraka stood at the front of their team, while Shoji was at the rear using his quirk to build a barrier around Jiro, their rider, making the only open space of the barrier right in front of them, so Jiro could grab headbands. Uraraka had made Jiro weightless, so they could move around freely. And their total points were 545, starting them in third place, behind Todoroki's team with 580 points, and Bakugo's team with 10,000,365.

"As long as we don't go after Bakugo's or Todoroki's team, we should be okay, we also want to avoid mid to long range quirk users, like Asui or Sero, they'll be able to grab the headband from Jiro." Midoriya said, "I can use my quirk to attack and defend, then Jiro will use her quirk to grab the headbands."

"Got it" Uraraka said next to Midoriya.

"Shoji, you use your quirk to defend and inform us if anyone comes from the sides or behind us."

"You got it Midoriya" a mouth grown from Shoji's tentacle said next to Midoriya's ear.

* * *

"THREE… TWO… ONE… START!"

The battlefield was instantly chaos, everyone chasing after Bakugo with his 10,000,365 point headband.

"COME AT ME EXTRAS!" Bakugo yelled out, right as his headband was snatched from behind by Tetsutetsu.

"Yes! I got it!" Tetsutetsu yelled out, just for the headband to be snatched by Tsuyu's long tongue.

Team Jiro just stood there, confused about the chaos that was going on in just the first minute of the battle.

"Well, let's get going guys!" Jiro yelled out, surprisingly enthusiastic.

Team Jiro started charging into battle, circling the teams on the outside.

Coming up to team Monoma, Izuku pointed his finger gun at the lead horse.

"Tsuburaba! Defend!" Monoma yelled out.

As Midoriya fired off his quirk, Tsuburaba took a deep breath and blew out his.

A barrier of solid air appeared in front of team Monoma, but in the center of it a finger sized hole appeared, then Tsuburaba's leg gave out.

Making him fall to his knees, "How did you?" he started asking.

When Jiro's Earphone Jack snuck through the hole, grabbing a headband worth 465 points from them, boosting their score to 1,010.

"Retreat!" Jiro yelled out.

Team Jiro ran from team Monoma, who was unable to chase after them as their lead horse was still trying to rise to his feet.

"As long as we hold these two bands, maybe grab a small valued one, we'll make it into the top four, into the next round" Midoriya said.

"Midoriya! Todoroki's team is coming from our left!" Shoji's duplicated mouth told him.

"Uraraka close your eyes" Midoriya said, as he put his left arm behind her, firing off his quirk at the ground to their side.

An explosion of dirt appeared on team Jiro's side, blinding team Todoroki.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki yelled out in anger as they escaped, the 10,000,365 point band around his neck… or it was around his neck, but no longer.

"I'm the one you have to watch out for!" Bakugo yelled out as he was flying behind Todoroki, with the headband in his hand, as he was pulled back to his team by Sero.

Todoroki pointed towards Bakugo's team, "Chase them!"

The whole field was chaos, with almost everyone chasing after the 10,000,365 point band. The top three teams, team Bakugo, Todoroki, and Jiro, helding most of the points, with fourth place was team Hagakure with only 65 points, every other team had 0 points.

The time was getting closer and closer to running out, people were getting desperate, trying to get any points that they could.

Time was counting down.

"FIVE…"

Jiro's Earphone Jack was reaching towards Todoroki.

"FOUR…"

Todoroki was reaching towards Bakugo.

"THREE…"

Shinso was reaching towards Hagakure.

"TWO…"

Tetsutetsu was reaching towards Todoroki.

"ONE…"

Midoriya fired his quirk at Kirishima's feet.

"TIME'S UP…FIRST PLACE GOES TO TEAM JIRO!" Present Mic yelled out, confusing the whole arena.

Then the students participating in the cavalry battle saw a headband laying on the ground, the one worth 10,000,365.

"THE TEN MILLION POINTS FELL TO THE GROUND AS TIME RAN OUT. THAT AIN'T GOOD, THOSE POINTS GO TO NO ONE!" Present Mic explained.

First place went to team Jiro, second to Todoroki, third to team Asui, and fourth to team Shinso.

"THE HELL?" Bakugo yelled out in anger.

Tsuyu, sitting on Tokoyami's shoulders, waved at Midoriya, one of the headbands Jiro stole in her tongue.

* * *

All For One was sitting in the lab below his hideout, a green glow against his black suit and helmet, "The Nomu is accepting the Force Negation quirk very well, adding a third quirk to it had no issues. I'm just shocked that the artificial Nomu looks so humanistic. I wonder what Midoriya did to keep it from mutating…"

All for One started walking back up the stairway to his main office space, where one of the TV's were tuned to the U.A. Sports Festival, where the cavalry battle had just finished up.

"The winners of the U.A. first year cavalry battle is Mezo Shoji, Ochaco Uraraka, Izuku Midoriya, and Kyoka Jiro" the TV newscaster said.

"Midoriya?" All for One said confused, "Is he related to Hisashi?"

All for One looked at the TV screen, seeing the four students on the TV, when he saw Izuku on the screen, he started laughing, "You're definitely Midoriya's…"

All for One excitedly walked back down the stairwell, laughing the whole way down.

* * *

Back at the U.A. sports festival, Midnight announced that the next stage would be one on one battles.

The competitors were to be Jiro, Shoji, Uraraka, and Midoriya, then Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Iida, then Tsuyu and Tokoyami, and then the final team Shinso, Aoyama, Ojiro, and Shoda.

"Alright, since we have thirteen participants for the next round, we will have one member from the fifth place team join the battle" Midnight announced.

"YES!" Bakugo screamed out.

Ojiro then raised his hand, "I would like to withdraw."

Shoda raised his hand, saying the same thing.

Midnight agreed, letting two more from the fifth place team join. Having Bakugo, Kirishima, and Sero being able to join the one on one battles.

"Alright, now to announce the pairings!" Midnight said.

For the first round, the pairings were set up to be Midoriya vs Tokoyami, Jiro vs Aoyama, Shoji vs Sero, Uraraka vs Yaoyorozu, Kirishima vs Todoroki, Shinso vs Tsuyu, and Bakugo vs Iida.

* * *

Midoriya and All Might in his skinny form were sitting in a prep room talking.

"Kid you're doing great, even though you aren't getting first place, people are still seeing how powerful you are at such a young age. I'm certain that hundreds of pros will want you to join their agency."

"If I was a little bit faster, I could have got first place in the obstacle course" Midoriya muttered depressingly.

"Why didn't you run faster then?" All Might asked confused.

"I was running as fast I could, All Might!" Midoriya said.

"Kid... you didn't even think to tap into One for All?"

"One for All?"

"One for All is a lattice of power, you aren't required to use this power in one specific way. Putting it simply it's an enhancement quirk, but I never said it enhances your quirk only. I was born quirkless, so-"

"Really? You were born quirkless, All Might?"

He nodded, "Just a step below have a worthless quirk, right?" he said, "Anyways, One for All is stockpiled power, you can choose how to pull out that power. You can run faster with it, jump farther, punch harder, but you have your quirk, you don't need it to jump or punch. Only to boost your speed."

"So if I try drawing the power of One for All, separate from my Repulsive Force, to my legs."

"You would increase the strength of the muscles in your legs as the power isn't escaping through your quirk."

"So how do I separate them?" Midoriya asked.

All Might shrugged, "Beats me kid, I was born quirkless, so I don't know what it's like to have two quirks."

As All Might left the room to let Midoriya prepare for his upcoming match.

Trying to figure out if it was possible to split his quirks, he rifled through his backpack, pulling out the last two quirk files that he had gotten from the quirk registration office, he was scared to read them, as the previous one had pictures of a dead body.

He placed both files on the table and opened them side by side.

"Misaki Somnas, Quirk: Photosynthesis. And Aven Somnas, Quirk: Gravity Shift" Midoriya said as he read the files.

* * *

It was thirteen years ago, the Plant Hero: Sakura had just returned from America to retire, and live out a peaceful life with her husband and son.

Misaki and Aven were walking down a street, one late night, heading to a movie after having their dinner, the two of them laughing hand in hand.

A tall handsome man ran up to the two of them, "You're the pro hero, Sakura!"

Misaki laughed and nodded, "Are you a fan? I can sign something for you…"

The man shook his head, "I was more interested in how your quirk works. There are plenty of plant based heros, but you're one of the only ones who don't have a plant like appearance."

"Aven, would you like to explain?" Misaki asked the man next to her, "Sorry, my husband is the one better at explaining the science."

Aven nodded, "It isn't really to complex, Misaki's skin cells absorb light and transform them into energy, much like a plant would through photosynthesis. Then there are small seed like objects within her pores, that when energy is transferred to them, they start growing into plants. So say I make her blush, she would have a beard of flowers not long after."

Getting embarrassed by Aven revealing her secret about blushing, made her start to blush, not shortly after a beard of flowers grew from her face.

"See?" Aven asked the man as he plucked the flowers from her face.

"That's very interesting, and Aven, was it?"

Aven nodded.

"Might I ask what your quirk is? Being married to a pro hero, you must have a miraculous quirk."

Aven shook his head, "It's called Gravity Shift, I can temporarily make something heavier or lighter" he said plucking a flower before handing it to the man.

As the flower landed in the man's hand, his hand dropped a foot down, "What is this 45 kilos?"

"Nah, only like 20. It's just a shock to you because you aren't used to it" Aven said as he released his quirk, making the flower lighten in the man's hand.

"Spectacular. Your quirks are definitely powerful. Thanks for telling me about them" the man smiled.

"Alright, if you will excuse us, we're on a date" Misaki said, as the two of them started walking away, their heads turned to the man.

"Of course, of course. Have fun…" the man laughed, he said waving at them, as a shadow covered his face.

Then the two of them were lifted off of the ground by their heads, and they started struggling, attempting to get free.

"Good job distracting them… Midoriya" a tall dark clothed figure said as Misaki and Aven were kicking and punching trying to get released.

"Of course master, your All for One should greatly improve with these two quirks, but I think they would be even better for my special project…"

"Very well Midoriya, these quirks can be saved for your special project" All for One said as Misaki and Aven slowly stop struggling to get free of his grasp, "However… how many failures have your project produced?"

"Don't focus on that number, Master. Just know I have already succeeded with SHINI once already, the next iteration will be much stronger, especially with Sakura's absorption ability hidden within her quirk."

"Alright my friend, I'll trust you" All for One said as he dropped the comatose bodies to the ground, "Deal with these two, we don't want them revealing your identity."

"Of course, master" the man bowed as he pulled out a scalpel, "Their bodies will be unrecognizable…"

* * *

"Reason for Quirk Declassification… missing… missing… both of them disappeared one night thirteen years ago?" Midoriya said as he read the files, then there was a knock at the door.

The door creaked open, revealing Jiro behind it, "Hey… your match against Tokoyami is about to begin…"

"Oh! Jiro! Thanks you're a lifesaver" Midoriya smiled.

* * *

 **Yeah, I chose to make Kaine's parents, All for One's victims. I was struggling with the idea, because that gives him a stake in the plot, but don't worry he's not planned to show up any more than he already has. The main reason I chose them, is because I was thinking about how specific components of their quirks, when combined with Force Negation, would be immensely powerful, helping create a dangerous villain for Deku to overcome.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next two or three are planned to be the final part of the sports festival. Like the first chapter being the first round, second chapter the second round, then the third the final round as well as a bonus round I will have to do as there is only 14 competitors not 16, which messes up the elimination format. I hope you all fav/follow or leave a review giving me your opinion.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So in my previous work, the whole point of the villain was he was changing the MHA story without the butterfly effect creating too many differences. In this fic, I don't have some special mechanic that stops the butterfly effect. The first part of this is going to be some of the butterfly effects I thought of that, I will try to solve them someway, but I might not. If you are uninterested, just scroll down to the next bold text area.**

1\. Because Midoriya's quirk isn't like All Might's, Todoroki won't view him as the stepping stone to number 1 hero. (Not too big of a deal.)

2\. Because Midoriya doesn't injure himself with his quirk, his cry to Todoroki to use his flames, his cries have very little weight. So I need to figure out how to get Todoroki to use his flames.

3\. The most important one! If Shigaraki is captured. Nomu's don't attack Hosu, which means Midoriya doesn't save Iida from dying at Stain's hands! How do I fix this?! (I have like two ideas to fix it so far.)

4\. Bakugo won't be captured by League of Villains, meaning All Might will retain One for All longer, which means Chisaki won't get as big of a role, because crime won't increase (poor Eri...)

5\. Midoriya won't have to develop Shoot Style, but he's developing Aizawa Style, so... oh well.

6\. Stain will live, keep killing pro heroes...

7\. The hero license arc won't exist, because class 1-A and 1-B will finish their training camp to get the license like it was planned.

8\. No dorms D:

9\. No pro heroes in the final exams.

10\. The Bakugo vs Midoriya fight at night at the training grounds (one of the best fights im the story) won't be possible.

Guess I need to create a mechanic to fix some of these... I'm thinking the SHINI.

 **HERE IS THE START OF THE STORY, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

Midoriya and Tokoyami stood across from each other on the field, each of them exhausted from fighting. The truth was Midoriya was training, trying to separate One for All from Repulsive Force, attempting to learn how to increase his speed at will. While Tokoyami on the other hand was going all out, attacking relentlessly with his Dark Shadow, getting the only attacks in.

"Give up, Midoriya! You haven't hit me yet!" Tokoyami yelled out, "This battle has been going on for too long!"

Midoriya nodded, and wiped off sweat from his face, "You're right Tokoyami…" Midoriya said, "I…" Midoriya started raising his hands in surrender.

Midoriya then punched his hands into the ground, creating a shockwave with his quirk, knocking Tokoyami off of the stage, "Win" Midoriya muttered before taking a knee exhausted.

* * *

In the stands, sat some of the second and third years who hadn't passed the Cavalry Battle stage.

A tall blonde boy, a girl with light blue hair, and a dark haired boy with elvish features with his head against the wall, stood at the back of the stands watching.

"Hey Togata! Did you see, did you see? That kid was holding back his power the whole time against that shadow kid, I wonder why he would do something like that. Wouldn't just be tiring himself out?"

"Maybe he purposely was trying to lose like we did the past two years" the dark hair boy said.

"Whatever his reason, he sure is full of power! You can tell he's training even now!" the blonde hair boy said excitedly.

"Mirio, not everyone is as crazy as you" the dark hair boy said again, "Can we leave yet? I really don't want to be here…"

* * *

Midoriya laid in a bed in the infirmary, an IV attached to his arm, helping him rehydrate after the long fight he just had.

"You're so reckless! Why would you purposely make the battle go so long that you would collapse from dehydration? What sort of ideas are running through your mind?" Recovery Girl said, scolding Midoriya.

"I was just trying something new… seeing how I compared without using my quirk…" Midoriya tried explaining.

"Nevermind that! You have to rest and rehydrate, if you aren't rehydrated by your next match, I'm going to make you get disqualified" Recovery Girl threatened, "Also you have some visitors… make it quick" she said as she walked to the door, opening it for Midoriya's visitor as she left.

A tall blonde boy walked in, followed by his two friends.

"Hey there! That was some fight you just had. We just came here to ask why you had made it go on for so long? Also what exactly is your quirk? Do you have to punch things to make a shockwave, or is it more like you have telekinesis and could push stuff?" the blue haired girl said running to the side of Midoriya's bed, really confused about who these people were surrounding him, "W-Well… you see… my quirk is called Repulsive Force…"

"Ooo so it is that telekinesis thing I was thinking about, huh?"

"No, it's not like that… my mom has telekinesis, but for me, I create directed waves of pressure, that mimic telekinesis."

"Ooo, so how does it work? Do you accidentally break your clothes and that's why you were running around barefoot during the fight? Were you purposely trying to lose and that's why the fight took so long?"

"Hadou, let Mirio speak, then we can leave… you asked enough questions" the dark haired boy said.

"Okey dokey, Amajiki!" the girl said.

The blonde hair boy then took a step towards Midoriya and said, "I'm Mirio Togata, that is Nejire Hadou and Tamaki Amajiki. We are the Big Three of UA."

"Amajiki… you're one of the Big Three?" Midoriya said surprised.

He nodded.

"Oh you two know each other already?" Hadou asked, "Are the two of you cousins? Childhood friends maybe?"

"Hadou!" Amajiki yelled, quickly returning to his timid state, "He was just one of the kids that was training with Aizawa, Kaine, and I…"

"Huh… I wonder how Somnas is doing in the Sports Festival? He probably got it into the battle rounds, we should go see him after this, don't you think? Why didn't you tell us about this kid earlier? Huh, Amajiki? Were you embarrassed he was better at mid ranged that you?"

"Because I didn't train with him, Aizawa did, so I barely knew this kid existed, all I know is his name is Midoriya" Amajiki replied.

The two of them kept talking as if Togata and Midoriya weren't even in the room.

So Togata got closer and sat next to Midoriya's bed, "So you were training during that fight, weren't you? Trying to gain power from experience?"

Midoriya nodded, "I was trying out some new techniques, trying to get them working before the finals, that way if I have to fight Todoroki or Kacchan… I'll be ready…"

Togata laughed, "You're a lively little freshman, when you're in your second or third year, give me a call, I'll introduce you to Sir. He might let you train under him as a sidekick."

Midoriya nodded, not understanding what Togata was talking about.

Togata stood up and shouted out, "Alright! Let's let the freshman rest! Hadou, you wanted to go see Somnas? Let's head to the second year arena!"

Togata, Hadou, and Amajiki then started walking out of the infirmary, Hadou asking random questions to Amajiki as they went, "Amajiki, you think Somnas will finally let me see his shadows?"

"Hadou, he's busy in the tournament."

Then Midoriya laid in his bed and rested.

* * *

"Alright, moving on to the second round will be Midoriya, Jiro, Shoji, Uraraka, Todoroki, Shinso, and Bakugo" Midnight announced, "Since we have seven competitors, normally we would have someone from the first round come back to fight against the extra person, giving them another chance, but Midoriya is still suffering from dehydration from the first round, meaning we will advance him to the next round, and if he is still unable to, one of the competitors from the first round will take his place!"

"Sweet! That means I can get back in!" Kirishima yelled out, "I'll be taking home the gold!"

"But what if you were placed against Todoroki again?" Tsuyu asked, putting a finger to her chin.

Kirishima then turned his head and had tears in his eyes, "Don't remind me of what he did…"

"Alright! So the pairing for this round will be, Jiro vs Shoji, Uraraka vs Todoroki, and Shinso vs Bakugo" Midnight announced.

Jiro put a hand on Uraraka's shoulder, "I thought I had it tough going against Shoji. But you… I'm so sorry…"

Uraraka just stood there, a nervous look on her face, wondering what she was going to do.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick and painless, to the best of my abilities" Todoroki said from behind the two of them.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick and painful, to the best of my abilities!" Bakugo yelled at Shinso.

"Sorry that we have to fight, Jiro, even though we were on the same team in the Cavalry Battle. I'll try to hold back some" Shoji said from a mouth on his arm.

"Why do we have to fight them!" Jiro and Uraraka cried as the guys all started walking off.

* * *

Jiro and Shoji stood opposite of each other on the arena, Jiro obviously was a little nervous about the fight.

"Don't worry Jiro" Shoji said, "You made it to the top 7, I'm sure that people will send you internship offers."

"Thanks Shoji" she said still nervous.

"I won't hit you at full strength, I promise."

Jiro nodded and steadied herself, ready to fight.

The match then started, Shoji charged at her, she ran to the side, using her jacks as whips to attack, forcing him to use one of his arms as a shield.

"Jiro has Shoji on the defensive!" Present Mic yelled out, "H-Hey what are you-"

Aizawa's voice then reverberated through the speaker system, "Anyone without a good eye, would assume that Shoji is on the defensive, but Jiro's true strength comes when she has her support gear, which she was not allowed to have during this competition, while she can whip Shoji, she is barely inflicting damage. Shoji is moving closer at a steady rate, forcing her to keep moving, tiring herself out. Jiro is the one that's actually in trouble" he explained.

Jiro eventually tired, stopping her barrage of whip attacks, for just a moment, giving Shoji the window he needed.

He charged at her, stopping at the last second, then gently pushed her off the edge of the stage, out of bounds, "I was as gentle as I could be."

"Thanks Shoji" Jiro said, as she laid on the grass.

"The winner is Mezo Shoji. The next round will be Ochako Uraraka against Shoto Todoroki" Midnight announced as Shoji helped Jiro to her feet.

* * *

Uraraka was walking through the hallway of the arena, heading towards her fight against Todoroki.

"Uraraka, wait up!" she heard a voice behind her.

She turned to see Midoriya walking down the hall, towards her.

"Deku! Shouldn't you be in bed recovering?" Uraraka yelled at him.

"I had to come wish you luck" Midoriya innocently smiled, making Uraraka blush, "Besides, I wrote up a strategy for you to fight Todoroki. It's kinda rough, as I don't know much about how he uses his flame half of his quirk, plus I had a pretty bad headache because of the dehydration while writing this, so I don't really know what I was writing" he said as he held a notebook out to her.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Deku… Iida was right. I shouldn't be relying on you, I need to become stronger myself" Uraraka said.

"Alright…" Midoriya said, "But please still take this… it's haunting me, the letters started flying off of the page."

"Ermm Deku… I think you need to go back to the infirmary. You were hallucinating, you need more water or something…"

"Trust me Uraraka, this notebook is possessed by a ghost…" Midoriya whispered to her.

"Alright Deku, lets get you back…"

* * *

"Thank you for bringing him back" Recovery Girl told Uraraka, "People don't realize that if you use your quirk, while already hurt or dehydrated, it worsens the effects."

"Why is that?" Uraraka asked looking at the sleeping Midoriya.

"You're pushing your body past its limits to activate your quirk when dehydrated, which just makes you even more dehydrated. There is science behind it, but you don't want to hear that."

An intercom voice then echoed in the room, "Due to Uraraka not showing up, she forfeits the match to Todoroki" Present Mic's voice said.

"Wait! I didn't!" Uraraka started yelling out as she started running towards the door.

"Sit down! It's too late!" Recovery Girl commanded.

Uraraka obediently sat on the ground in front of the door.

"Not there! Sit in a chair, let me look at your wounds from the previous fight since you have no where better to be."

* * *

Shinso and Bakugo started walking on to the stage, when Bakugo shouted out, "Listen Muppet Hair! I know how your quirk works, don't think I'll lose to you now."

"What's it like to be weaker than that Todoroki and the Midoriya kid?" Shinso asked, trying to tempt Bakugo.

Bakugo gritted his teeth and growled, making sure not to respond to him. He calmed himself then said, "To all of those watching in the stands, I will defeat this wannabe without the use of my quirk, proving that I'm better than him, even in a fair fight!"

There was a loud applause from the stadium, most of it coming from the crying Kirishima in the stands.

"Such a man!" Kirishima cried as his hands furiously clapped.

"Why would Bakugo even do that? Seems kinda pointless to me" Mina said.

"Because he's a true man!" Kirishima yelled.

"Bakugo has a lot of pride, but he's trying to justify his pride during this sports festival" Todoroki explained, "He wants to prove himself to be the best, no matter the conditions."

"Go Bakugo!" Kirishima cried out, followed by half of class 1-A yelling out the same.

Bakugo standing on the stage laughing, "I guess I'm the one everyone wants to see win now. Midnight! Start the match!" Bakugo yelled as he positioned himself in a fighting stance.

"Let the fight begin!" Midnight announced.

Shinso angrily charged at Bakugo, "Are you really so prideful that you won't use your quirk? Or is it really that you have a crappy quirk and you're embarrassed by it?" Shinso yelled out trying to bait him.

As the words left Shinso's mouth, his stomach was met with a heavy punch, knocking the air out of him.

As he started to stand upright again, he was met with a kick to the face, making him stumble to the side.

Followed by another punch and another, slowly pushing him towards the edge of the stage.

Shinso took a step to the side, right before one of Bakugo's attacks would have connected, making Bakugo stumble towards the edge.

Then Shinso started attacking pushing Bakugo to the edge as he defended himself.

"You're too prideful!" Shinso yelled out as Bakugo's feet edged the stage's edge.

"And you can't plan ahead!" Bakugo yelled back, grabbing Shinso's fist mid punch.

Bakugo pivoted his feet, and used his body as leverage to fling Shinso over his shoulder off of the stage.

Shinso's body slammed into the grassy field, then Midnight announced, "And the winner is Katsuki Bakugo, from Class 1-A!"

* * *

In the stands, was a roar of applause, everyone applauding Bakugo for beating Shinso without using his quirk, proving his physical superiority.

In the stands, the business class students then started discussing Bakugo.

"His stock was already high, being the second highest score in the entrance exam, and for getting first place in the obstacle course, but that fight."

"For showing that he is more than his quirk, I'm certain that he will get plenty of internship offers."

"He has also shown to have a somewhat likeable personality. He is very prideful and angry, but he made that joke bailing out Midoriya at the start of the festival, and he was honorable fighting Shinso."

"My calculations project a 367% rise in his stocks."

All Might overheard the business students and laughed, "What do you kids think about Midoriya?" he asked in his scrawny form.

"Midoriya? He's barely shown his strength, he let his last match draw on for too long, and couldn't address the crowd. His stock is staying fairly stagnant, he needs to hope for the best in the next two rounds of tournament…"

All Might nodded and walked off looking for Midoriya, expecting to find him in the infirmary once more.

* * *

"I don't know how that boy keeps running off, he's unconscious one moment, so I work on something else, then suddenly he's gone!" Recovery Girl said angrily, "This is the fourth time he's does this!"

"It's okay. I'll go look for him" All Might said trying to calm her down.

"You better! I'm blaming you for his behavior, you need to teach him that it's important to recover after a fight."

All Might nodded, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck as he walked backwards out of the infirmary as Recovery Girl kept yelling at him.

Once the door closed, All Might's smile vanished, "Come on Midoriya… where did you run off to…"

All Might started wandering the halls, looking for his disciple, unsure why he would leave his bed, as they were during a break of the tournament letting the fighters rest.

All Might looked down each hall as he walked past them, uncertain if Midoriya had just passed out somewhere, when he saw Uraraka and Jiro talking to each other, both of them red in the face.

"Excuse me, have you two seen Midoriya around here?" All Might asked in skinny form.

"D-Deku?" Uraraka said, putting her hands to her face, slapping herself a few times shaking her head, "No I'm not seeing him! I mean I haven't seen him."

Jiro looked at the skinny All Might, her face even redder than Uraraka's then just ran off without a word, Uraraka chasing after her.

"I guess Midoriya has his own fan club…"

All Might walked through the halls some more, eventually seeing Bakugo, he turned into his muscular form and went to ask him if he knew where Midoriya was.

Bakugo noticed All Might, and right as All Might opened his mouth to talk, but Bakugo held a finger against his own lips, gesturing for All Might to stay quiet.

"No, I promise it isn't like that!" All Might heard Midoriya's voice say from the hall Bakugo was standing next to.

"Whatever…" he heard Todoroki's voice reply, "If you aren't going to tell me, we're done here."

"Todoroki… I promise you, I will make it to the finals, you better be ready to fight me with all your strength."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry to those of you hoping for detailed combat, I plan the Bakugo vs Todoroki fight to be pretty good, as well as the final fight. This chapter was more building the start of subplots for the next few chapters. I hope you all are enjoying Bakugo's personality shift, sorry if you don't, I hate writing angry Bakugo, because it is all yelling, insults, and curses. Make sure to fav/follow or leave a review, telling me what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So writing this chapter, I felt there was dozens of ways it could have been written, I think I like this one the most because it's more characterization for the less prideful Bakugo. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Make sure to fav/follow or to leave a review telling me your opinions.**

* * *

Midoriya stood on the stage waiting for Shoji, with him nowhere in sight.

"Umm… Midnight, did Shoji get the announcement the match was starting?" Midoriya asked.

Midnight was standing on the stage, just as confused as Midoriya, "We'll give him another minute, then it will be a forfeit."

As Midnight finished talking, Kirishima, Bakugo, and Shoji came out, carrying Todoroki off the ground.

"Let me down! I'll freeze you!" Todoroki yelling.

"Alright, we'll let you down" Bakugo said deviously.

The three boys then threw Todoroki onto the field, "Midnight! We're gonna switch the battles around, Shoji and I are gonna fight, so Todoroki and Deku can go first."

Midoriya then nervously said, "Midnight? They can't do this, can they?"

Midnight replied, "I'll allow it."

"Whaaaa?" Midoriya cried out.

"Fine with me, I just to crush you even earlier…" Todoroki said dusting himself off as he finished rising to his feet, "I'm ready."

Midnight quickly got off the stage after seeing the anger in Todoroki's eyes.

Bakugo, Kirishima, and Shoji all ran back to get to their seats before the match started.

"What were you thinking, Kacchan?" Midoriya said to himself as he nervously got in his fighting position.

"START!"

Todoroki slammed his foot into the ground, making a glacier grow towards Midoriya.

As the ice approached, Midoriya threw his hands up in defense, focusing his quirk.

The glacier kept growing, Midoriya kept pushing, creating a stalemate between the two.

Midoriya's feet started sliding across the stage, so he started focusing part of his quirk into his feet.

He stopped sliding back, but the glacier started growing closer towards him as he had weakened the force from his hands.

"I have to go higher, 15% maybe 20…" Midoriya muttered to himself as the chill from the ice started to make him shiver.

He closed his eyes and tried thinking of a way out of his situation, increasing his power would only delay the glacier from reaching him, and it would likely damage his muscles or bones.

"What would Aizawa do?" Midoriya asked, "Probably negate Todoroki's quirk… All Might would just punch it… Kacchan would fly over it, or dig through with his explosions…"

Midoriya struggled to think as he was feeling colder and colder.

Then his instincts took over, One for All started coursing through his body separate from his quirk.

His repulsive force weakened as the power from One for All channeled into his muscles.

* * *

On Todoroki's side, his body was sweating, and that sweat started hardening into ice on his body, making him start to feel the chill of his ice.

"I won't use my left side…" he muttered as his teeth chattering, "I just need a little bit more…"

He stomped his foot into the ground once more, making his ice surge towards Midoriya even stronger than before.

Then there was a sound that echoed through the stadium, a cracking of ice that silenced the crowd.

One crack after another, the glacier slowly breaking.

Then an explosion of ice.

It looked as if it was snowing on the stage, no one could see anything for a moment.

But as the ice began to settle, people could see lightning arcing around a human figure.

* * *

"What… what is this?" Todoroki asked as he looked at Midoriya in 12% Full Cowl.

Midoriya was panting, sweat dripping down his body, he didn't know how long he could maintain this form, but he knew that he could beat Todoroki's ice with it.

Midoriya zoomed across the stage, jumping into the air, he did a front flip, swinging his leg overhead, slamming his heel into Todoroki's ice he created trying to defend himself.

The ice shattered, leaving Todoroki defenseless as Midoriya followed the kick with a quick jab into Todoroki's stomach, making him stumble back.

"You'll have to use your flames if you want to beat me!" Midoriya yelled out confidently, taking quick shallow breaths between every few words, "COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

"Everything… I've got?" Todoroki muttered, "Did my bastard of a father pay you off or something?!"

Todoroki charged at Midoriya, angrily trying to hit Midoriya with his quirk, but Midoriya's speed was greater than Todoroki could have predicted, letting him dodge each attack.

Todoroki was getting slower as his ice started glazing over his body, but Midoriya was getting slower too, becoming unable to sustain his Full Cowl.

Todoroki's right leg was frozen to the ground, and Midoriya was on one knee panting.

"Why are you pushing yourself this far?" Todoroki asked.

"I'm just… trying to meet expectations…" Midoriya said, "A smiling… dependable… cool hero… that's what I want to be."

Midoriya rose to his feet, his legs trembling under his weight.

He held his hand out in front of him, in the shape of a finger gun. Todoroki started raising his right arm.

"20%" Midoriya muttered, firing off his repulsive force.

"I won't lose!" Todoroki yelled out as he slung ice at Midoriya.

Their quirks met, creating a small cloud of snow between them.

Midoriya held his finger in pain, the joints in his finger feeling like they were locking up, "30%" Midoriya muttered desperately.

This time when their quirks met, the cloud of snow shot back hitting Todoroki, distracting him long enough for Midoriya to close the distance.

When Todoroki could see again, he was skidding across the stage, a pain in his stomach.

Midoriya was kneeling in the pile of snow, panting once more, "If you become number one hero, without giving it your all… then I don't think you're serious about denying him everything…"

"Shut up!" Todoroki said as he looked at Midoriya's injured finger, swollen and red, "You don't understand! I'll show my father I don't need his-"

"YOUR QUIRK IS YOUR OWN! IT'S YOUR QUIRK NOT HIS!" Midoriya yelled, tears running down his face.

He rose to his feet, and started walking at Todoroki, his body swaying side to side as he stepped, he was nearly about to fall over.

"You're still giving it your all… even in this state…"

"A hero… always gives it their all" Midoriya said as his head rose, revealing a smile, "With a smile on their face, that says 'Not to worry, for I am here.'"

Todoroki felt tears running down his face, as he remembered sitting on his mother's lap watching old All Might interviews.

The stadium them was lit up by an orange glow, and Todoroki smiling, "I… I want to be a hero too!"

* * *

Endeavor started yelling out, proud of his son, but his voice wasn't heard by Todoroki and Midoriya battling below.

He was confused why he was being ignored, and when he looked up from the battle, he saw class 1-A across from him.

Bakugo slowly raising his middle finger to Endeavor.

* * *

"You wanted this… I won't hold back anymore, Midoriya!" Todoroki yelled out as his fire and ice were exploding from each of his sides.

"I'll give it all I've got too…" Midoriya muttered.

Todoroki attacked with incredible speed, knocking Midoriya across the stage, nearly off the edge.

"I guess I have to use a special move I've been saving… my final attack…" Midoriya laughed exhausted.

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, focusing his quirk.

Todoroki shots blasts of fire and ice at Midoriya, but they were repelled around his body, a small barrier of force protecting him.

Todoroki desperately slammed his foot into the ground, trying to get a glacier to knock Midoriya off, but the barrier held, protecting him.

"My ultimate move… Unrelenting Force!" Midoriya yelled out as he threw his arms to the side, the glacier started sliding back across the stage, the ground beneath Midoriya crumbled away, leaving him floating over a crater, the walls of the stadium behind Midoriya even began crumbling.

Midoriya's barrier around his body was growing at an exponential rate, destroying everything around him. His shirt slowly shredding off of his body as his quirk grew stronger.

Aizawa leapt out of the announcer booth, trying to activate his quirk on Midoriya, but the barrier of force was distorting his line of sight, making him unable to hit Midoriya with his quirk.

"Midoriya, stop it! You're endangering the audience!" Aizawa yelled out, but the force had even distorted the sound making Aizawa's voice unable to reach Midoriya's ears.

All Might leapt onto the grass and started walking at Midoriya, trying to through the barrier, using One for All at 100% in his body, just slowly being able to move forward.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA! STOP!" All Might yelled out, his voice still unable to be heard.

Right as Todoroki stumbled backwards off of the stage, onto the grass below, Midoriya's barrier vanished, making him land in the crater.

He held his hand up in victory, then collapsed on the ground, his entire body looking broken, he had drawn too much of One for All through his body when releasing his ultimate move.

* * *

Midoriya was taken to the infirmary to recover, while Cementoss repaired the damaged stadium. Luckily, Midoriya had controlled his power to the point that no one was injured from his quirk, just the stadium walls were cracking.

Midoriya laid unconscious in the bed, no sign of waking up soon, Bakugo standing over him.

"I knew you and Todoroki needed that fight, but I was hoping we would fight in the finals, but in this state, I doubt you'll be able to…" Bakugo muttered, "How did you get so damn strong? When we were kids, were you just messing with me the whole time? Pretending to be weak, thinking I wasn't good enough to know? Were you looking down on me this whole time?!"

Tears were running down Bakugo's face, his expression a mixture of sadness and anger. He just felt like attacking Midoriya to get his feelings out.

"Damn it!" Bakugo yelled as he walked out of the infirmary wiping his tears away, leaving to get ready for his match against Shoji.

* * *

In the newly repaired stadium, Shoji and Bakugo stood face to face. Bakugo's eyes red and puffy.

Midnight started the match, then in a blink of an eye, Shoji was on the grass.

"Get back up here!" Bakugo yelled at Shoji, "I'm not done yet…"

"Bakugo, you've won, I can't compete with you" Shoji said.

"Bastard!" Bakugo yelled out as he leapt off the stage onto the grass trying to attack Shoji.

Bakugo's quirk wouldn't activate, and his arms were bound by white material.

"You've won Bakugo… let Shoji go" Aizawa said.

Bakugo relaxed and sadly dropped his head, Aizawa then released him.

Bakugo walked off, hiding his face from the crowd.

* * *

Uraraka was on her way towards the infirmary, to see how Midoriya was doing. Along her route, she saw Bakugo depressingly walking down the hall.

"Hey Bakugo, good job in your last match" Uraraka said, just to be friendly.

Bakugo slammed his head into Uraraka's shoulder and started crying. Confused, Uraraka started patting Bakugo's back, trying to console him.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked.

"Fucking Deku…" Bakugo muttered as he pulled away, "Sorry about that…"

Bakugo then wandered off.

Uraraka got concerned about Midoriya, wondering what Bakugo had meant, so she started running down the hall, rushing to the infirmary.

* * *

When Uraraka made it to the infirmary, she saw Midoriya talking to the skinny All Might.

"-used One for All apart from my force" Midoriya said, confusing Uraraka.

"Deku? Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Oh… Uraraka! Yeah, I'm alright… Recovery Girl healed most of my injuries… I'm just tired" Midoriya said.

"Kid, I'll let you and Uraraka talk… good job in that match" All Might said as he walked out of the room.

"Deku… Bakugo was… I was…" Uraraka was saying.

"Oh! That's right Bakugo just had his match against Shoji, can you tell me about what happened?" Midoriya asked excitedly, like a child.

Uraraka laughed and sat next to Midoriya telling him about the match.

* * *

Bakugo was walking through the hall, running into Endeavor.

"You're that kid…" Endeavor said.

"Yeah and you're that bastard of a father, who wishes he was as good as All Might…" Bakugo said angrily.

Endeavor's flames heated up, "Just you wait, Shoto will beat you in the finals."

"So what if he beats me, we know that Deku won that fight. As much as you want your son to be number one, you'll always know that Deku beat him…" Bakugo said walking off.

Endeavor yelled out, "It was only because Shoto doesn't know how to use his flames yet."

"Yeah yeah yeah… how does it feel trying to live your life through your son?" Bakugo said as he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll probably win the sports festival. I don't really feel like fighting anymore."

Then Bakugo started walking off once more.

"How dare you?!" Endeavor yelled out, accidentally firing his quirk at Bakugo, burning his back.

* * *

Bakugo and Midoriya both laid in the infirmary recovering, and Endeavor was locked in one of the prep rooms, being interviewed by the police about what happened.

Todoroki was willingly participating with the police, telling them about his childhood.

* * *

Kirishima and Shoji were fighting on the stage, they were the new final match as Todoroki, Bakugo, and Midoriya were all disposed.

"How did it end up like this?" Kirishima asked as the two of them fought.

"I don't know, but no one is even watching our match" Shoji said nodding his head to the empty stands, "I'm just gonna give up, congratulations Kirishima, you got first in the festival" Shoji said as raised his hands in surrender.

* * *

 **So that's the chapter, I felt like I wrote quite a bit, but then when I looked at the word count, it was actually not that long of a chapter, just about 2250 words. Anyways, I hope you've all enjoyed it. I think my plan is to next do a Halloween special chapter. After the Halloween chapter, the hero internship arc will be coming up, as well as the introduction of the SHINI.**


	12. Chapter 12: Halloween Special

**Alright, Happy Halloween everyone, I wrote this chapter, just as fluff, absolutely nothing really happens in this chapter. Anyways I hope you like it. EDIT: Sorry everyone, I meant to put a note saying this was a oneshot, sorry for any confusal.**

* * *

Midoriya was at his house, learning to sew from his mother. With how often he was blowing holes in his clothes and stuff, his mother figured that he should know how to sew.

He was currently sewing black eyes and a mouth onto a white sheet, making a ghost costume for halloween.

"Ow!" Midoriya cried out as he pricked his finger with the needle.

"You should put the thimble on" his mother said from the kitchen as she was preparing breakfast for the two of them.

"I was in such a rush to finish the costume since the party is tonight, I forgot about the thimble" Midoriya said.

"Izuku, I can finish it up, if you can run that box over to Mitsuki" his mother offered.

Midoriya nodded, "On it!"

He threw down his costume and grabbed the box, running out of the house without eating breakfast.

"That boy, always in a rush…"

* * *

Midoriya knocked on the door of Bakugo's home, "I hope it isn't Kacchan who answers…" he mumbled to himself.

The door cracked open, Mitsuki Bakugo being the one to open the door.

"Oh its little Midoriya! You've grown so much taller since I last saw you… why don't you and Katsuki play together anymore?" she said smiling.

"You know… just busy with school and stuff… my mom sent me over with this box for you" Midoriya said avoiding the question.

Mitsuki's face lit up, "She finished it just in time! Come on in Midoriya" she said as she dragged Midoriya into the house, "Katsuki! Get your butt in here!"

"Alright… alright…" Bakugo's voice was heard coming down the stairs.

When Bakugo saw Midoriya, he turned around and started walking back up the stairs.

"KATSUKI! GET BACK HERE!" Mitsuki yelled out.

Bakugo gloomily walked back down the stairs, "Why is Deku here?"

"He brought your costume back, now you and Kirishima will be the cutest couple at the party" Mitsuki smiled.

"Kirishima and I are only friends."

"But you two were so cute when your father and I dropped you two off for your date to All Might on Ice."

"KIRISHIMA AND I AREN'T DATING!" Bakugo yelled out.

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" Mitsuki yelled back, smacking Bakugo in the back of the head, "Anyways, you and Kirishima can call it whatever you want, I'm already planning your wedding."

Bakugo groaned in frustration.

"Now try on your costume!"

* * *

Later that day, the sun was just setting and Midoriya, in his ghost costume, was walking into Ground Beta. Bakugo, in a werewolf costume, was walking behind him.

As they walked in, they could see all of the decorations put up in the training ground.

Jack-O-Lanterns, strands of black and orange colored lights hanging from building to building, there was tables set up with food, drinks, and party games.

The streets were full of first years, even those from the general, business, and support tracks.

Midoriya started walking around, looking for people from Class 1-A, quickly seeing Kirishima in a dress running by, being dressed up as little red riding hood.

"THE HELL KIRISHIMA! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO WEAR A DRESS!"

"But how am I supposed to by little red riding hood?"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID LITTLE RED RIOT HOOD!"

"OH…. That would have been better…"

Midoriya laughed to himself as he heard the two boys bickering behind him.

"Hey Midoriya, over here!" Midoriya heard Jiro's voice call out to him.

He started walking in the direction where he heard her voice, but couldn't find her. He felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around, he was surprised to see Jiro dresses up as a vampire.

"Oh… Jiro! I thought you said you weren't dressing up?" Midoriya mentioned confused.

"I wasn't going to, but then Kaminari caught me walking in without a costume, so he dragged me out and gave me this costume. It was his spare one or something, in case he matched someone…" Jiro said, "He's a bit annoying, but he's pretty nice" she shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be saying that I'm devilishly handsome?" Kaminari said as he walked up to the two of them, in a devil costume, and two glasses of punch in his hands.

Jiro grabbed both glasses, and handed one to Midoriya, "You don't get to have punch after that pun…" she said.

* * *

After an hour or so, Mister Aizawa walked up onto a stage that had been created by Cementoss.

He pulled the bandages from his mummy costume away from his lips and announced, "While this is a halloween party, this is still a school, any of you who sneak off out of the designated area will receive detention. Just like these two…" Aizawa nodded to Tetsutetsu and Kirishima, "You two just had to fight?"

"He copied my costume!" they both yelled.

* * *

Midoriya was walking around, still looking for Uraraka, but he couldn't find her.

He leaned against an alleyway wall, "I wonder where…"

Before he could finish his thought, he was dragged into the alleyway, out of the designated area.

He was dragged through the air, weightless, for a while, eventually being sat down in another alleyway, a few streets over from the party.

He looked up to see a girl in a witch costume, "Uraraka? Is that you?" he asked.

The girl turned around, revealing it was in fact Uraraka, but her face was so red that Midoriya was concerned.

"Hey... are you feeling okay?" Midoriya asked as he stood up and moved his hand to her forehead to check her temperature.

She smacked his hand away, making a squeal noise.

"Uraraka? What's wrong?"

"Deku… you're always so caring… and you're so smart. Able to make up new battle plans on the spot, and stuff… then you have such a strong quirk that I'm sure that you'll be a hero someday… Jiro and I had talked about it, I thought she and I were thinking the same thing, but she doesn't, at least not as much as me… she gave me the okay, but told me I had to be quick about it" she started rambling.

"What's this about Uraraka?" he asked not understanding.

"Ever since you saved me from that zero point robot… I- I've… I LIKE-"

"What are you two doing outside of the designated area?" Aizawa asked angrily, as he walked down the alleyway, interrupting Uraraka, "Detention for the both of you…"

* * *

 **That's it, I know it was short, and didn't really have anything happen, but that was kinda the point, just fluff. Anyways the next real chapter will be delayed, and the reason behind that is quality. I know from the beginning that I would rush the chapters and make kinda blunt writing without descriptive text. So, I'm planning on writing the next chapter better, which will take longer, since I can only write this fanfic when I have freetime. So I hope you all end up enjoying the next chapter, it won't be at 100% of my writing ability, but closer to 70% while these chapters are regularly 40%.**


End file.
